Levi Thumb
by Hope Loneheart
Summary: Erwin Smith, newest commander of the scouting legion was desperate for a Corporal of his very own. Unable to find just the right person to fill the role he uttered a small (and drunk) prayer to the goddess's and soon his wish was granted… sort of. [Crackfic] [Fairy! Levi] [pre-cannon/AU]
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello all and welcome to what happens when I brows tumbler/pixiv all night. I've decided to try something different and wright a crackfic. If people like this I'll keep it going, I do have an outline in my head of where to go with this but I'll take any prompt into consideration! I've never had an OTP before so this is going to be riddled with Levi x Erwin fluff as fluff is as all I can handle myself _**

**One last note before we begin; I was considering going with Thumblevi as the title but when thinking over both Thumbelina and Tom Thumb, Tom actually goes on adventures and does shit were as Thumbelina is forever getting kidnapped. Also FreyrFnk wrote a story titled Thumbelina already where Levi turns into a child. You should read that, its adorable as hell!**

* * *

"Cheers!" Mike shouted as he raised a large beer glass to the clanking of other glasses. They were celebrating Erwin's promotion to Commander of the scouting legion.

They were in a large office in the old castle they used as the scouting legion's HQ, people were chatting about and getting drunk, even Erwin himself gave in and was on his third drink. He looked around at the somewhat crowded room, it was mostly higher-ups that were celebrating his promotion; Captains, Squad leaders and even Hanji: head of research was there.

However the one person Erwin wanted was nowhere to be found, this was because that person didn't exist yet; A Corporal. Erwin had been the last Corporal before his promotion to Commander and he ran many people through trials to see who was up to the task; none who survived proved worthy. Erwin had asked Mike many times to fill the roll but he refused every time, telling Erwin that "I'm not cut out for that position."

Hanji sat next to Erwin, a glass of vine in each hand "msybe…" oh boy was she ever a light-weight when it came to vine "… Yous not looking in the right places" she finished as she emptied both glasses, a grin across her face.

Erwin sighed as he started on another glass of beer "I don't care what their like so long as they can hold their own! I want someone who can move with grace, someone who can fly as they take down titans!" Erwin dropped his glass on the table harder then he meant to "they can be a little asshole for all I care so long I can hold them in my palm and they prove to be strong! I swear to Maria, Rose and Sina I'll take anyone who can hold their own!"

With that outburst Erwin fell back onto the couch under him and pushed the glass aside. Hanji sprung up as if struck by lightning when Erwin sat down "I'll be heading back to my lab now" she said awfully coherently for how drunk she was a moment ago as she moved through the crowd and made her way out of the room

She didn't know why but she felt compelled to get back to her lab, something was calling for her down there. When she opened the door to her lab she saw something odd. A beam of moonlight shown down from a window on to a table where a potted flower was sitting. "The hell did that come from?" A singe blue and white hibiscus bud was closed and practically glowed in the moonlight.

Hanji was no botanist, she had no clue how the large flower came to be in her lab. It was a pretty thing, half of it petals were blue and the other half where white, with its thick green stem it reminded her of the scouting legion's traveling cloak. Hanji shrugged and picked up the plant, carrying it up to Erwin's office. "Who know, maybe this'll cheer him up." Hanji thought out loud as she set the flower on his desk then made her way back down to her bedroom.

Two hours latter Erwin opened the door to his room; he was now on the top floor of the castle and had half the floor to himself. The first room was his office, a door inside lead to his personal quarters and private bathroom. Erwin was about to make his way to the bed he longed for after the night of heavy drinking but stopped when he saw something on his desk. The blue and white flower sat on his desk, the closed bud looked like it was glowing in the moonlight, looking otherworldly. Erwin sat at his desk at moment to observe the strange flower. Chuckling, Erwin spoke out loud to himself and the flower "it seems this flower is offering itself up to be my Corporal" He was drunk. Erwin bent in and kissed the bud "if only the flower could fight" Erwin got up to his feet and shambled into bed, still wearing his uniform.

During the night the flower rustled even though there was no breeze in the room, after several hours the bud opened up to reveal that there was something inside it. That something fell out of the flower and on to the desk with a soft clunk, petals falling with it.

Erwin was a light sleeper, more so tonight as he had a hangover and thought he heard something moving about in his office. Eyes opened to see the soft morning light seeping in through the windows; the sun was starting to rise. Moving into his office Erwin scanned his surroundings and saw that the large flower had bloomed overnight. Two of the petals from the top had fallen but were not underneath it.

Looking at his desk he saw a few items had been moved around. Someone had been in his office after he came in. That's impossible, Erwin thought to himself. I locked the door, just to be sure Erwin checked and the door was indeed locked. That was when he heard something again. A slight rustling from underneath his desk.

Erwin bent down to look just as something flew by his feet. "A rat?" Erwin questioned out loud he turned to look where the thing had scurried off to and saw it. It was most definitely not a rat, far too small and to human looking. The tiny person looked up with wide silver eye, arms out against the wall it had its back to. The little person had jet back hair and a green cloak around his small body and between him and the wall were the fallen petals, to his left the blue one and to his right the white one.

Erwin was too fascinated by the small person and had to many question running in his head. Erwin reach out with a long arm to pick up the tiny person. The little person was too scared to get away and soon found a massive thumb and index finger tugging at the front of his cloak. He reached out a tiny hand to try and push the fingers off of him but it was no use.

Erwin pulled the tiny person into his hand, the petals fluttering about behind him and Erwin realized that they weren't petals at all, they were little wings! Erwin stood to his full height and brought the tiny person to his face. The tiny person shut their eyes and threw their arms in front of him, but rather than teeth he felt soft skin brush against his face.

"There, there little one, I won't hurt you." Erwin cooed as tiny hand reached out to his face. This was crazy. It seemed that this tiny person came from the flower that had mysteriously appeared on his desk. Erwin walked back to said desk, minuscule person his in his hand and sat down, lowering his hand for the person to hop off.

With a flutter of wings the miniature person hopped onto the desk and looked up at the large man before him, silver eyes wide. Erwin looked down to the minuscule person with his artic blue eyes, full of questions. "Do you have a name little one?" the round head nodded, eyes kept up on Erwin at all times. "May I ask what it is then?" "Corporal Levi" the tiny man responded in a voice that sounded somewhat childish but deep at the same time. "Corporal?!" Erwin asked back as if he misheard the minuscule man. Levi nodded "yes, I am to be your new Corporal" this was insane thought Erwin; I can hold this person in… the palm of my hand! Erwin's hand flew to his forehead and he groaned. Levi jumped back at this, his eyes still looking up at Erwin. Mumbling Erwin said "careful what you wish for" he rested his hand on his forehead for a bit longer.

There was a knock on the door "Erwin, it's me! If you're decent then open up!" Hanji's voice rung out from behind the locked door and Erwin sighed and stood up, momentarily forgetting about Levi as he made his way to the door. Erwin opened the door and saw Hanji standing there, a coffee in each hand; she raised one up for Erwin to take. Erwin thanked her and he lifted the coffee up to his lips and took a large sip.

"Oh! I see the flower bloomed." Hanji said as she looked around Erwin to his desk. Erwin cocked one of his large eyebrows at Hanji "that flower came from you?"

Hanji walked past Erwin into his office to get a better look "yah, it's the oddest thing. It just appeared in my lab last night and I thought you would like it" She looked over the flower and hummed at the two missing petals. "Though now that I think about it I can remember why I thought you would want it. I asked around and no one was in my lab so I have no clue where it came from."

Hanji let out a gasp when her eyes fell upon Levi. She had tugged at one of his wings, thinking it was one of the fallen petals. Levi was giving her a death glare when he turned around the face the woman. Free of her grip Levi flew up and landed on Erwin's right shoulder, still glaring at Hanji.

"Erwin! Who… What… EH?!" Was all Hanji managed to say as she dropped her mug of coffee to the floor and watched dumbfounded at the tiny person few to Erwin. Erwin sighed and walked back to his desk and sat down, placing his mug on the desk.

"This is Levi, my new Corporal" Erwin told Hanji with a straight face. All Hanji could do was mumble incoherent things as she tried to understand just what was going on. Erwin Sighed as explained the situation as best he could.

Hanji sat across the desk as Erwin told her about the party she was too drunk to remember and this morning's event. Levi fluttered down from Erwin's shoulder as he went on and sniffed at the coffee in Erwin's mug, his wings fluttering as he held on to the rim as the mug was taller than him. Erwin watched Levi as he finished telling the story. Laughing as Levi stuck his tongue into the mug and then spat out; clearly Levi didn't like the taste.

Levi shot Erwin an incredulous look for laughing at him and Erwin wounded how such a minuscule person could make such a threatening face. "Well I don't see how this little guy can be our new Corporal, maybe he can be our mascot as he has our wings of freedom already" Hanji picked up Levi in both her hands as Levi struggled to free his arms from her grasp. "I mean compared to us you're a 15 meter titan to him alrea-" Hanji's sentence was cut short when Levi freed his arms as he placed a hand on each of Hanji's and tossed her over him, Hanji landing upside-down on the desk Erwin looking on in shock.

Levi was hovering in the air above the now empty chair, glaring at Hanji "don't ever grab me like that again!"

Hanji remained in shock for a moment before flipping herself right-side up, an arm held out pointing at Levi and her eyes where wide and bright "holy crap that was amazing!" Erwin couldn't tell if he was more shocked by the fact the tiny man threw a full grown woman or that said woman was rather unfazed by that. All he knew is that this was going to be an interesting life from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: here's ch 2! Now that the first chapter is up the rest are going to be shorter also I know some people try to avoid gender pronouns with Hanji but I'm going to stick with female ones, sorry. **

* * *

After Hanji retook her seat and Levi retook his seat of Erwin's right shoulder Erwin properly introduced Levi and Hanji. Hanji was all smiles and Levi was all death glares, Erwin just kept shaking his head, much to Levi's displeasure. Finally Hanji asked "so Levi how did you come to be?" Erwin turned his head to look at Levi, also curious about this.

Levi looked from Hanji to Erwin and sighed "I have no clue myself. All I know is that I woke up in that flower with my name and that I'm meant to be a Corporal here, other than that your guess is as good as mine." Levi sighed again and Erwin felt bad for Levi, having no clue just what he was or where he came from.

"Well it seems like the universe has an odd sense of humor when granting wishes. I did say I wanted someone who was strong enough to hold their own, could fly thought I meant with their 3DMG and I did ask to keep them in the palm of my hand, though I meant that figuratively" Indeed Erwin had got all he wanted but not how he would of expected it by any stretch of his imagination.

Hanji let out a snort of laughter "I remember you saying you didn't care what their like either" Erwin wounded if he might one day find Hanji dead at Levi's minuscule hands.

Hanji stood up and stretched "well I'm going to make my way down to the mess hall, breakfast will be served soon." As she got up and walked to the door Erwin stood after her, causing Levi to fall and flutter down to the desk.

"Hanji!" Erwin started, a hand raised out to her and looked down at a rather flustered Levi. Hanji spun around to face Erwin, a huge grin on her face "Not to worry, I won't say anything about Levi." Erwin knew by the way she said Levi's name that she may not speak of the tiny man but she would say something. However she way gone from the room before Erwin could stop her.

"Would you like me to go after her, commander?" Levi asked, an eye twitching. Levi seemed displeased with how his first day was going so far. Erwin just sighed "No, I think it would be best if you stayed close to me for now." Levi nodded to Erwin and looked around the office then back to Erwin.

"You should shower and get changed, I'll tidy up here" Erwin looked the minuscule man over and then nodded, a shower did sound good right about now and he was still in yesterday's uniform. Erwin finished his coffee and then walked back through the door to his living quarters, wondering if he might just wake up from this crazy dream. Tossing his cloths haphazardly on bedroom floor Erwin made his way into the bathroom.

By the time Erwin got out of the shower the cloths he tossed were placed in the hamper, his bead was made with a fresh uniform laid out for him. Erwin chuckled as he finished drying off and got dressed. When he re-entered his office Erwin looked round for Levi. "Levi?" "Down here" came the response. Erwin walked round his desk and saw Levi with a cloth larger than him held to the carpet where Hanji dropped her coffee in shock.

Erwin bent down to his knees, still dwarfing Levi and helped him mop up the mess. "There's no need to worry over a small spill like this" Erwin offered to Levi, only to have the minuscule man scoff at him. "Clearly you don't mind messes but I do!"

Erwin shook his head "I wonder if all of your kind are clean freaks or if it's just you" Levi stopped and looked up at the large man, his eyes betraying his mean face with a look of hurt. Erwin realized to late that that was probably the dumbest thing he could say to the little man after they already established that Levi knew nothing about himself. "Uhh, sorry. That was dumb of me to say"

Levi sighed and turned his head "whatever, I'll finish this up latter. Let's just head for breakfast" Levi started up, his wings flapping and Erwin stood and held out his hand for Levi to sit on so he could talk to him. "I think it may be best if I just run and grab us something rather than us both heading down" Levi sat cross-legged in Erwin's open hand and looked up at him "but I thought you said you wanted me to stick close to you and besides I think it would be best if we got introductions out of the way earlier on."

Erwin closed his eyes for a moment. Levi was right, if this minuscule person was to be his Corporal it would be best to get the shock out of the way. Hanji took to it well but then again that was Hanji. Erwin sighed "I'm just not sure how the rest of the legion is going to react to you, even after the initial shock"

Levi crossed his arms against his little chest "as long as they don't try to grab me like Hanji I'll be fine" Erwin couldn't help but smirk. That's right, Levi had tossed Hanji on her back, he had to at least have the strength of a normal sized person to do something like that.

Erwin patted his shoulder with his free hand and Levi sat down next to Erwin's head. "If you're going to insist that I ride on you, try not to make any sudden moves to go to fast that I would need to follow you instead." Levi's tone was one of boredom.

Erwin nodded forward as he walked up to the office door and then down to the mess hall, taking in all aspects of the tiny man that sat upon his shoulder. It seemed odd, Erwin thought to himself. Only a few short hours ago Levi was cowering before me as scared as a child before a titan but now he seemed so confident. Perhaps Levi didn't know his own strength until he tossed Hanji? No, he was annoyed with Hanji not scared of her as he was with me…

"Levi?"

"Yes?" he tone was still one of boredom

"Can I ask why you were so scared of me at first?" Erwin glanced to his shoulder to try and see Levi as he spoke, slowing down so they wouldn't walk into anything.

Levi shot Erwin a dumbfounded look "are you kidding? All the sudden I wake up with no clue who or where I am and there's a giant reaching out for me. That's enough to scare anyone."

Make sense Erwin thought to himself. Erwin stopped walking as now there were more questions racing about in his head "but you said you knew you were to be my Corporal right?"

Levi sighed and flew off Erwin's shoulder so they could talk face to face "Yes but I didn't know that right away. Only once you asked for my name did I know that much…" Levi held his poker face but Erwin could hear the twinge of pain in Levi's voice.

Erwin decided not to press the matter and started walking again; Levi followed and sat back down on his shoulder. Erwin wondered if Levi had a life before today, if he was once a human or was always whatever he was now. Erwin racked his brain to find the right word to describe just what Levi was but couldn't find one. He would ask Hanji to research Levi for him.

Finally they made it to the mess hall.

"Stay close to me ok" Erwin told Levi as he pushed on the wooden door, trying to reclaim his stony face.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I've no clue if Dita and Luke were around before Levi but I'm going to use them as background characters anyways. Not much to say but hilarity will ensue in this chapter**

* * *

Hanji was bouncing in her seat, waiting for the commander to arrive sure that he would bring his new Corporal with him. The others at the table she was sitting at were becoming impatient with her as she refused to say what happened to cause her to act like this.

Gunter was the first to snap "Will you just spit it out already!" Mike groaned at Gunter's raised voice, he was still hung-over from the celebration last night. He was about to tell Gunter to keep it down when he raised his head, sniffing at the air.

"What is it Mike?" Erd asked, sitting next to Mike he was the first to see him sniff around. "It's Erwin and something else…" Mike took in deeper sniffs, trying to place what he smelt but frowned.

"I can't make out this new smell." Dita was about to say something but Hanji was snickering now.

"Just wait till you see him!" Hanji was unable to contain herself. She was dying to see how the rest would react to Levi. Hanji turned to look at Mike "does it smell like flowers at all?" Mike crossed his arms and sniffed again and nodded "a bit."

The door to the mess hall opened and Commander Erwin walked in stone faced, Levi sitting on his right shoulder still. Erwin spotted Hanji snickering and sighed with a small shake of his head, not wanting to disturb Levi.

All eyes were on Erwin, luckily for him there weren't many. It was still early so the newer recruits weren't down yet. In fact there were only 8 people seated and a few coming out of the kitchen to set down the food.

Seated at a single table for 10 were Hanji, Dita, Erd, Mike, Gunter, Auruo, Petra and Luke.

Erwin walked up to the end of the table where the two free seats were. "Take a seat here, please" Erwin said causing all but Hanji to give a confused look. Before anyone could ask who the Commander was addressing something glided down from the Commander's shoulder and landed on the table.

Erwin walked to the other side of the table to take the empty seat across from what just came off of him. With the exception of Hanji's muffled laughter all others at the table were completely silent.

Growing impatient with everyone just staring at him, Levi turned to face the group of people "What?" He asked with a sharp tone. A tiny eyebrow twitching over his large silver eye.

Everyone with the exception of Hanji and Erwin had their mouth open slack-jawed when Levi spoke. Petra was the first to start forming words, though it took her a few tries to say anything coherent.

"Co… Commander, is… is that a fairy?!"

Erwin looked to Levi who shrugged back at him as he folded his wings close to his body. Erwin thought hard for a moment and then remember the word from his childhood story books, fairy seemed like it might fit as a description for Levi.

"Possibly, yes. Everyone this is Levi… Our new Corporal"

More stuttering and more laughter from Hanji as the rest tried to comprehend what their Commander just told them with as straight a face as if he simply said it was going to rain tomorrow.

Auruo spoke up next, getting to his feet in frustration "this is all one big joke right? Hanji, you're in on this too aren't you?" Auruo looked to Hanji who was now on the floor with laughter. Auruo walked to the end of the table with Levi and picked him up in both hand and Hanji stopped laughing at once.

Erwin's eye widened and a frown crossed his face but Auruo continued before Erwin could say anything. "So is this some kind of windup toy then?"

Levi pulled his hand free easier this time then with Hanji and Erwin watched intently to see just how Levi would use his strength. Levi pushed himself up from Auruo's hand enough to free his wings and then grasped the lager hands around him with his tiny figures and ducked forward, lifting Auruo off of his feet and tossing him out the still open door.

Auruo landed with his back to the wall and his head on the stone floor, blood spilling from his tongue that he must of bit when he landed. A few people saw Auruo's landing as more people were making their way to breakfast.

Erwin gave a stern look to Levi who landed back on the table, legs and arms crossed and wings arched over him defensively as he glared at the rest of the group. "Levi you need to control your anger! I don't need all my men to wind up in the medical wing!"

The rest looked on in disbelief that the conversation was happening. "Well they need to learn to keep their hands to themselves!" Hanji leaned over to Gunter and whispered "he flipped me onto the commander's desk; I think I was lucky it was his first time flipping someone."

Two other members help Auruo right himself and he re-took his seat as more people filed into the mess hall. Word of Levi would spread faster than wild fire and Erwin figured it was for the best. Someone handed Erwin a newspaper and he began to read, keeping one eye on Levi at all times.

Levi stood on his tiny legs and walked to the centre of the table where a bowl of fruit sat. Fluttering his wings Levi rose over the bowl and took hold of a cherry with both hands and held the cherry up with both hands as he walked back to the end of the table.

Erwin buried his face in the paper to hide the grin that he just couldn't contain at the sight. There marched a man that could fit in the palm of his hand and had the strength to toss a full grown man looking like he might fall over from the weight of a cherry.

Looking over the edge of paper Erwin's grin grew lager as he watched Levi take small bites out of the cherry, wiping his face in-between bites with the corner of a cloth napkin that Levi dragged to his spot on the table.

All eyes were on Levi, well all eyes at his table and maybe the next one, the rest of the mess hall couldn't see him but the room buzzed with conversation. Levi brushed them off as he looked up at Erwin. Erwin had just ducked behind the newspaper again but Levi could tell that he was smirking. Levi looked to the date on the paper and made a mental note to remember it, after all today was kind of his birthday.

Levi's mouth twitched. He could use something to drink but there was nothing small enough for him to drink from and Erwin's cup was filled with that revolting coffee stuff. As if able to read his mind Petra dunked a spoon into her tea and offered it to Levi.

"Um, I'm not sure if you care for it but would you like a bit of tea?" Petra held out the spoon and Levi walked over to it, sniffing it then he took a sip. Levi drank the spoonful and Petra offered him another. After the third Levi thanked her with a nod.

Levi was ok with Petra; she was the smallest of the group though still giant compared to Levi and she offered a name for what he was. Next to Petra sat a man even taller than Erwin. Mike, Levi was told his name once the man he tossed, Auruo retook his seat and all were introduced. Mike's nose twitched as Levi walked past him and Mike grinned "flowers, eastern wind, winter and lemon." Levi gave the man an incredulous look but his eyes were closed with the grin.

The rest of the men at the table seemed better at keeping their focus on their food. Hanji was patting at the table for Levi to come sit with her. Levi turned his back to her and flapped his wings to sit on Erwin's shoulder once more. By now Erwin was able to compose his face once more as he read on, glancing at Levi every now and then.

The mess hall slowly emptied as people were making their way to training. Erwin folded the newspaper and waved off the others from the table as they made their way to training as well.

"How do you feel about doing some training as well?" Erwin asked with his head turned to face Levi.

Levi raised a thin eyebrow "what did you have in mind? I don't think I can run laps you know."

Erwin had a slight smile on his lips. "We'll start with privet training; I'd like to see just how strong you are and how fast you can fly." Levi's face softened up a bit and he nodded, truthfully Levi wanted to know just as much as Erwin, if not more.

"Follow me then." Erwin told Levi as he stood up. Levi pushed himself forward off of Erwin and hovered in the air a moment as Erwin turned to leave the room, followed shortly by the fairy Levi.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm taking this story a bit more seriously in this chapter but there will also be fluff at the end! Let me that what you think of the story so far!**

* * *

Erwin led Levi out to a back field where a running track was. As the others started with 3DMG training in the morning the track would remain unused for a few hours. Erwin thought it would be best to reverse Levi's training order for the first week or so, until they knew where Levi's skills were and once all were over the initial shock of him.

"Ok, I want you to ru- fly around the track eight times as fast as you can. Stay above the dirt path and try not to stray too far to the right or left" Erwin was holding up a stopwatch as he gave the instructions to Levi who was hovering in front of him.

Levi nodded and made his way to the starting line a good five feet off the ground, his wings twitching in anticipation for the start.

"Go!" Erwin shouted as his thumb clicked down on the top button and Levi took off, wings flapping to the point of blurring. On average it took new recruits twenty to thirty minutes to run two miles, Erwin's personal best was fifteen minutes.

Levi finished in thirteen. His wings slowed down as he crossed the finish line after the eighth time and he was panting a fair bit. Erwin rushed up to Levi as his wings stopped and caught the fairy in an open hand before he could fall to the ground.

Levi fell back onto Erwin's hand and continued to catch his breath. Erwin grinned to Levi "thirteen minutes, better than my record. Though you seemed you have pushed yourself a bit too far." Levi responded with a grunt as he let the man carry him away.

Erwin walked over to a nearby bench and set Levi down as he reach for a water canteen. Levi held out a tiny hand for the canteen as he sat up on the bench but Erwin didn't hand it over. "You may end up drowning yourself if you try to drink straight from the canteen, here." Erwin unscrewed the cap and filled it for Levi.

Levi held onto the cap with both hand and drank from it quickly, coughing a bit as he rushed the water down. Erwin plucked the cap from him and refilled it. "Drink it slowly" Erwin told Levi who nodded up to him. Erwin took a swig from the canteen as Levi finished off the cap. They rested for a few more minutes until Levi was flapping his wings again.

"Ready for more?" Erwin asked. Levi nodded and flew up to face level with the larger man.

"We'll run for a half hour straight so you need to pace yourself to last ok?" Erwin took off his jacket and left it at the bench, setting the watch to go off after thirty-one minutes.

Levi stayed five feet off the ground, he thought about keeping at Erwin's eye level but he felt more comfortable at this point. Levi didn't feel like pushing himself again so he kept up the same pace as Erwin, staying about a foot or two behind the man.

There was five minutes left when others had started to gather around the track. Erwin simply picked up his pace causing Levi to do so too. Levi did not want to be seen as week or slow to the gathering crowd and soon overtook Erwin, being mindful of his remaining stamina.

By the time the two were done there was a fair crowd to see this rumored tiny Corporal with their large commander. Two hours had passed sense the end of breakfast and there were over a dozen different stories flying about.

Erwin walked over to the bench where he had laid down his jacket and the beeping watch. Levi followed close behind Erwin, flying at Erwin's eye level this time to keep above the crowd so that he could escape anyone who would try and grab him.

Erwin sat at the bench and unscrewed his canteen again. Levi didn't sit on the bench this time; he stayed hovering above so he could still look around and stay out of reach. Erwin wiped his mouth once he was done with the canteen and held it out to Levi "Here you are" Erwin offered the canteen to Levi, the ends of his mouth perked up in the slightest of smiles.

Levi's eye twitched. That bastard Levi thought to himself, he's going make me drink from the canteen and not the cap so I'll make a mess of myself. Levi crossed his arms and shot Erwin a distasteful look.

"Drink up! You need to rehydrate after a run like that." Levi frowned; the bastard had ordered him to drink so he had no choice. Levi glided over to the out held canteen and took it by the threaded top, the water inside splashed about. There was less than half the container left so Levi would have to tilt it back far in order to drink.

There were murmurs around Levi when he held onto the top of the canteen with both hand. It seemed most expected him to fall down from the weight of it. It was awkward for Levi to hold onto as he tried to tip it just enough to drink from. Levi wanted to chuck the thing right back at Erwin but it was too late for that.

The remaining water rushed past Levi and he was soaked. Levi coughed out water and threw the canteen at the ground in frustration. Levi's wings flapped faster to dry themselves but soon Levi began to fall to the bench.

Erwin tossed out a hand to catch him, frowning to himself as he realised the little prank was taken too far. Levi's eyes were filled with murder and it seemed as if the rest of the water that clung to him turned to steam from his white hot rage.

"Back to training! All of you." Erwin addressed the crowd as he stood up Levi still in one hand as he walked back into the castle; Levi shooting a murderous look to anyone his eyes fell upon.

They were halfway up to the top floor when Levi's wings were dry enough for him to fly again. Levi launched himself off of Erwin's hand and followed behind the man, Erwin could see that his arms were crossed as Levi fell behind him.

Well I'm about as smart as a sack of titan shit, Erwin thought to himself. Erwin cleared his throat before he spoke "listen, we'll have a talk once we get to my office." Levi made no sound but Erwin could hear the flapping of his wings that told him Levi was still following.

Once inside Erwin's office Levi shut the door behind him by smacking it with one of his tiny hands. Erwin didn't flinch when he heard the door slam and continued to take his seat at the desk. Levi flew up to the flower he came from and sat in it.

The two looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like a long time until Erwin spoke up first.

"Listen Levi, I'm sorry about today. Not just the water but also asking stupid question" Erwin apologized, scratching the back of his head. "I thought I was handling this well but I guess I really haven't."

Levi looked up at his Commander, even from his perch on the flower there was still a foot in distance to look up. Levi sighed and his face softened. "Fine, but if you keep giving me stupid orders like that I might just fly away and never comeback."

Erwin blinked at Levi "Order? I didn't actually order you to drink from the canteen"

"Yes you did!" Levi spat at the man "and I have to follow your every order as your Corporal"

Erwin leaned back in his chair and looked to Levi deep in thought. It seemed whatever cosmic force it was that governs Levi make it so that he has to obey my every word as his commander Erwin thought to himself.

"Levi, unless I say that something is an order you don't need to take my every word as one. How's that sound?" Levi seemed thoughtful for a moment and then nodded "that should work for me."

Erwin gave a sigh of relief. Progress, this was good he thought to himself. "I've been trying to approach this situation as normally as possible but this truly is anything but normal."

Levi glanced down as he spoke "I can see how, if I were normal like you then all of this would seem harmless enough." A finger brushed against Levi's face and he looked up at Erwin.

"Don't ever think that just because you're not like me that I would trade you in" Erwin grinned "and that's an order."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: And were back! Picking up where we left off it's time to get into what Levi actually is in this story. Also Training with 3DMG's. I image that when it comes to maneuvering Levi would have no trouble and even do better with wings over a 3DMG but in the long run he probably can't match there speed, yet. Leave a review if you like the story!  
**

* * *

Levi seemed to be in better spirits now. Glad that his Commander was happy with him and was only trying to make him feel welcome.

"May I ask you some things?" Erwin removed his finger from Levi's face as he spoke up. Levi simply nodded.

Erwin gathered his thought as best he could "I want to understand you better and I'm guessing you want to as well so just answer to the best of your abilities and if you don't want to answer then you don't have to, ok?" Levi nodded his head once more.

"Do you feel out of place here?"

"Well this world is definitely not made for someone like me… but I do feel like I belong with the Scouting Legion"

"Were you aware of your strength before you tossed Hanji?"

"No, I only wanted to free myself and wound up tossing her when trying to pull myself free."

"Do you feel like today is your first day?" Erwin needed to move on to the harder questions, he only hoped that Levi won't become upset by them.

Levi blinked at the question, knowing what Erwin meant by first day but he had to think hard on this question. "I honestly can't tell. I have no memories from before today but I know thing; like how to talk, read and what things are… it's kinda odd."

Erwin nodded to Levi "It almost sounds like amnesia, when you only forget your past. I would say it's likely you've lived before but for all we know your kind is simply brought into this world with common knowledge." Levi gave a small nod; he still wasn't quite sure just what he was.

"Do you feel like fairy is the right word for what you are?"

Levi let out a small "Humm" and closed his large eyes and leaned back in the flower as he thought for a moment. Humans know their human because another human told them so; does a cat know it's a cat? If it does is it because another cat told them so or because a human did? Levi searched himself and felt the word. His wings twitched as he thought and something came to him and he opened his eyes.

"I think it's close to what I am… a fairy has butterfly like wings and mine are bird like but aside from that it feels close enough to what I am"

Erwin nodded "it could be that your wings are bird like to match the symbol of the Scouting Legion" Erwin closed his eyes and thought for a moment before reopening them to speak again. "Fairy is an old word from before the walls. Well they appear in books that are passed down those are hard to come by. So the word is mostly remembered from stories told by mouth; mainly to young girls so that's why Petra was the first to offer it."

Levi nodded. It felt good to know what he is and aside from the cosmetic appearance of his wings, everything else felt right for the word. Levi's mouth perked up into a smile and Erwin chuckled.

When Levi looked up at Erwin he saw the large man had a kind grin on his face. "I do believe that's your first smile, it's good to know you can." Levi blushed slightly and turned to look away.

"Are you still scared of me?"

Levi blinked at the man and then shook his head "no."

"When did you stop being scared of me?"

Levi blushed again "I guess after you said you wouldn't harm me and set me down."

Erwin nodded and then stood to stretch. Walking over to a nearby window Erwin looked out where he could see members of the Legion training. "Would you like to continue training with me?" Erwin turned back to face Levi before he spoke.

Levi nodded and flew up from his perch as Erwin opened the door. Levi followed Erwin as he lead the way to the back field where the shed they stored their 3DMGs was. Levi sat on a hook as Erwin took his harness and 3DMG, attaching it to himself.

Erwin looked up to where Levi was "do you know what this is?" Levi nodded back to him "it's a device used to maneuver around titans, scale the walls and move about your surroundings." It seemed Levi has just as much knowledge as any new recruit.

"I would like to compare our movements and see if your wings can carry you like a 3DMG would for me. We'll take it easy at first and I want you to be mindful of the grappling hooks we use." Levi nodded and glided down to follow Erwin into a grove of trees where they would train.

"If you prove skilled enough to keep up then I'll set you up for a titan training run… though I don't know how you'll manage with our swords" Erwin had seen Levi's strength but he also saw Levi struggle with the canteen. It seemed like with any normal person it wasn't simply about strength but also about leverage.

"I have a feeling I'll find a way to work without the swords…" Levi spoke out but the way he said it, it seems as if the words surprised him as much as Erwin.

Erwin turned to face Levi "I'm sure there's lots to discover about you and the best way is probably to just put you through situations that we would normally face on a mission. I bet you'll get stronger by running drills just like any other person."

Levi nodded and turned to face the trees.

"Just do your best to keep up but don't push yourself. I don't want you hurting yourself or falling." With that Erwin pulled on the trigger of his hilt and a cable shot out and latched onto a tree, pulling him forward. Levi flew after Erwin, doing his best to keep up.

After an hour Erwin swung around a tree to make his way back down to the ground. Levi simply stopped flapping his wings and let gravity take him straight down, flapping again when he was feet away from the grass.

Erwin was impressed with Levi's performance. Levi was mostly able to keep up for the hour, taking a short cut here or there as Levi had truly free movement. He had fallen behind once or twice but Erwin thought he might do worse, as flying took from Levi's stamina unlike using the gear which took its toll on the user's body.

Levi huffed a bit as he caught his breath, he hoped that he would get better with more training, like Erwin suggested.

"You did well, Levi" Erwin said as he hosted his hilts. Levi nodded to the large man.

Erwin grinned; it seems that Levi is a fairy of few words. "Shall we head to lunch?"

Levi flew up to Erwin's eye level and nodded.

Erwin lead the way in, stopping by the shed to return his 3DMG.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for not updating yesterday, was out running errands. Anyways here's chapter 6! Its time for Levi's proper debut to the SL. for reference during the lunch scene; I imagine Erwin is probably a big eater considering his size. I also love then mental image of Erwin feeding the little Levi ^_^ to bad there's only one meal left before they get Levi a setting in his size.**

**As always please leave a review if you like the story thus far! **

* * *

The mess hall was crowded now. Unlike breakfast where everyone had two hours to come down as they woke up, everyone came to lunch at roughly the same time.

The table reserved for officers and upper brass had two empty seats in the center for Corporal and Commander.

As Erwin and Levi made their way down Erwin turned to address Levi "this time should be better than breakfast but should anyone approach you I would like you to come to me, rather than use a show of force."

"Is that an order, sir?" Levi asked.

"Yes" Erwin said plainly then grinned. "There will be other chances to demonstrate your strength."

Levi nodded and moved aside once they got to the doorway "after you."

Erwin nodded and reached out a hand to turn the handle and pushed the door in.

When people saw it was the Commander everyone looked up. In strode Commander Erwin followed by Fairy Corporal Levi who flew at the Commander's eye level.

The two made their way to the table at the far end of the long room, giving everyone a chance to see Levi with their own eyes. And soon the room exploded with chatter.

Erwin took his seat and Levi sat on the table in front of what was meant to be his seat. Levi looked around the room and saw all eyes were on him. Some in the back even stood to get a better look.

Levi's left eye twitched as he looked over to Erwin "can we do something about the ogling?" Erwin nodded to Levi and then stood, much to Levi's shock.

Erwin cleared his throat and all eyes turned to him. "As you all may have heard we have a new Corporal, Levi if you please, rise."

Levi's eye twitched again and he flapped his wings, rising to just under Erwin's shoulders, not feeling like going up all the way to his eye level.

"This is Corporal Levi and don't be fooled by the fact he's a fairy, he may seem small but he is skilled and strong. He is to have your respect just as any other officer or higher-up would and you are to follow his orders all the same. You are to be as professional with him as anyone else and you will be reprimanded for disobeying his orders or assaulting him as you would with any other officer."

Levi was looking forward during Erwin's speech but glanced to him quickly. Levi's face softened up slightly when he saw that Erwin was addressing the crowd with a stoic face, he wasn't making any sly remarks or grinning when he mentioned Levi's size, he was simply being truthful and Levi was glad for that.

"Levi, would you like to say anything?" Erwin looked to Levi as he finished his speech.

All eyes on Levi once more "Anyone that lays a hand on me might find themselves falling from a grate distance..." Levi saw Erwin shake his head slightly "… And I don't grant wish's so don't ask."

With that Levi sat back down on the table and Erwin took his seat, the slightest of grins on his face.

Everyone returned to their meals and chatted away once their Commander and Corporal sat back down. Erwin took the cap to his canteen off and filled it before setting it next to Levi. Erwin took a bowl of pumpkin soup and two spoons. He dipped the first spoon in and held it out to Levi "I hope you don't mind if I help you today, we'll have to have someone make some flatware for you."

Levi sighed and nodded "it can't be helped for now" Levi took tiny mouthfuls of the thick soup until the spoon was empty. Erwin filled the spoon once more and after Levi finished the second one off he raised the corner of a cloth napkin to his face before drinking from the cap.

"That's enough for me." Levi said as he put his hands on the table to lean back. Erwin nodded and put the spoon down. Erwin took the other spoon and started on the soup himself, tearing a bun in half and dunking it. Levi watched Erwin finish the first bowl in little time, refilling it and taking another role of bread with the second helping.

Levi looked around the hall and saw the group from that morning stilling together, less Mike and Hanji who were at his table. Hanji was once again patting at the table when she saw Levi was looking in her direction.

Sighing Levi stood up on the table and walked to the end where Hanji was sitting, mindful of the glasses, bowls and plates that others were moving around. Levi looked up at Hanji once he got to her and saw she had the dumbest grin on her face he could have imagined.

"What is it, Hanji?" Levi asked with a sigh.

"I was wondering if you would let me examine you later?" she asked brightly

Levi had an almost comical look of shock on his face before regaining his composer "no way in hell."

"Aw come on!" Hanji protested, bringing her hands up to her face in a prayer "you're the first fairy I've ever seen and I'm dying to know more!"

Before Levi could say another word Erwin had walked over to them "I think it might be a good idea for you to have a physical" the tall man offered. Hanji's eyes gleamed and Levi's mouth was pulled into a tight frown. "I will be present to make sure that the exam is conducted properly."

Levi wanted to fly out a window and never comeback but he agreed to the exam reluctantly .The three of them would head up to the medical room once lunch was over. Erwin returned to his seat and Levi to his spot on the table.

"Thank you for agreeing, Levi" Erwin said with a small smile.

"Yah well Hanji doesn't seem like the kind to give up so it's best to get this over with, with you there." Erwin nodded to Levi "and I'll be keeping you both in check"

Once lunch was over the members of the Scouting Legion had strategy meetings with their captains. As Erwin was the one who came up with the strategies he would use the afternoon to tackle the endless paper work his new position offered.

So Erwin could spare the hour or so that Levi's exam would take, simply making up for the lost time after dinner.

Hanji led the way with Levi keeping a far bit of distance between them, though Levi could fly at any high he chose he seemed to favor staying at Erwin's shoulder level. Erwin was behind Levi but closer to him then Levi was to Hanji.

"Here we are!" Hanji announced cheerfully as she swung the door open and entered. Levi hovered in the air for a moment, clearing thinking this might be his last chance to turn and run but felt Erwin at his back as the large man kept going. Levi was ushered into the room by Erwin, who shut the door behind him.

As it had been months from their last mission and still some months more before they got new recruits the medical ward was empty. There were only two medical staff members that stayed at the castle year round and Erwin dismissed them for Levi's sake. After all Hanji was the 'expert' when it came to non-humans.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Welcome back! At long last we get into the physical aspects of Fairy Levi! yay~ Also fluff and Hanji antics **

* * *

Hanji picked up a clip board and pen from her desk and sat down in her chair "please have a seat on the desk here." Levi sighed and glided down but stopped above the desk.

"What's wrong?" Hanji asked blinking at Levi who remained airborne.

"I'm not sitting there" Levi responded, glaring at the desk as if it insulted him.

"Why not?" Hanji asked in confusion.

"Because it's filthy!" Levi spat as Erwin sighed, removing a handkerchief from his front pocket. Erwin set it down for Levi to sit on but Levi folded the cloth and started to dust the desk with it.

Hanji was already taking notes as Erwin sat back on the examination table that a member would normally be seated at, but given Levi's height it would be easier for Hanji if he sat at her desk.

The rest of the room was clean enough for Levi but as Hanji hardly worked up here her desk has a fine layer of dust. The two who worked here knew not to touch anything of Hanji's so they never cleaned it.

The handkerchief had turned dark from the dust and Levi asked for an actual cleaning rag and some wood polish, refusing to sit until it was clean enough for him. Erwin got up and found the items in a storage closet, handing them to Levi.

"Oi glasses, pour out some polish would you" Levi held onto the rag as he spoke to Hanji. She nodded and tipped the container until there was a small puddle. Levi made quick work of the desk, ordering Hanji to move stacks of paper and objects as he glided along with the rag.

Levi finally took a seat on the desk and Erwin put the bottle of polish back and sat at the examination table again.

"Ok, ready to begin then?" Hanji asked, finishing up a note on her paper. Levi simply nodded to her.

"Please remove your cloths then, you can keep your undergarments on… if you have any" Hanji held a snicker back; clearly that remark was funny to her.

Levi glared at Hanji but saw Erwin nodding behind her and sighed. Levi untied the strands at the front of his green cloak and pulled it back. Levi held his wings straight back but still had trouble pulling the cloak off. Hanji held out a hand for Levi to hold onto and with her free hand pulled back on the cloak at its hood.

Once the cloak was off (and neatly folded by Levi) they could see that Levi had a miniature uniform on, minus the 3DMG harness straps and a cravat around his neck. The cloak had slits at the back for Levi's wings at it looked like his shirt has some too; the half jacket's back ended just before his wings. Levi pulled off his knee high boots off first and set them aside then pulled the jacket and cravat off.

Hanji offered Levi a hand removing his shirt but Levi shook his head, insisting he could do so on his own. Levi managed to get his shirt off with a bit of struggling; he had to hold his wings up like you would with your arms.

Hanji jotted down some note and Erwin looked to see what she wrote; outward anatomy is closer to a human's then titan, normal proportions aside from a slightly larger head and eyes, more proportionate to a human child. Wings connected to the shoulder blades but are able to move independently from arms.

Hanji moved to touch one of the wings, as she stroked the left blue wing Levi let out a gasp and jumped back from Hanji; who now had a scary grin when she saw how sensitive the wings were.

Levi was down to his pants and looked up at Hanji "I'll keep my pants; I don't trust you to let me keep my boxers on."

Hanji made a very dramatic showing of hurt, clearly Levi was right and Erwin fought to keep his straight face.

Hanji pulled out a measuring tape and asked Levi to stand up straight. "OK 12.7 cm tall. Hold your wings out to your side please." Levi nodded and stretched out his wings. "Wing span, 35.56 cm" Hanji nodded. Hanji pulled out a brass scale and quickly dusted it before Levi could protest "please sit on the scale."

Levi hopped up into the empty scale with two flaps of his wings. The scale tipped slightly as he sat still. Hanji pulled out small silver balls and put them on the other side one at a time until the scale stood even with three of them in the other cup "weight 85 grams"

Hanji smiled to Levi "you're about the size of a small Budgerigar with a large wing span but about three times as heavy as one."

"A what?" Erwin asked.

"A budgie" Hanji replied and returned her attention to Levi.

"Stand at that line please" Hanji pointed to a spot on the floor near a wall and Levi glided down to it.

"Err, fly at my eye level as face the chart please" Hanji said after looking down at Levi on the floor.

Hanji conducted Levi's eye test. Levi proved to have excellent vision, reading all the lines off and then sat back at Hanji's desk.

"Fairies are said to have magical abilities, any you know of?" she asked Levi once he was seated again.

Levi looked up at Hanji from his spot on the desk "does finding you annoying count?"

"Not in the least" Hanji replied without missing a beat.

Erwin grinned as Levi sighed "well I've only been around for half a day so I haven't discovered any yet, maybe I can practise on you to see what I can do." Hanji let out a good natured laugh at the threat, it seemed nothing scared her.

"Well no time like the present" Levi was actually shocked, was she really going to offer herself up as a guinea pig? "Fly up for a moment" Levi was confused but nodded all the same and did so. Levi flapped his wings and stayed at Hanji's eye level for a moment, bobbing up and down a bit.

"Ok, now stay up but don't flap your wings"

"Are you mad?! I'll fall!" Levi spat out. Hanji held out a hand underneath Levi but he kept on flapping. Erwin moved to the table and held one of his hands, bending down to keep his hand under Levi.

Sighing Levi closed his eyes in concentration and thought the words 'stay up' as he stopped flapping and held his wings out. Levi was sure he was going to feel Erwin's hand but there was nothing.

Opining his eyes Levi looked up to see Hanji grinning and righting down more notes and Erwin with a smile on his face as he leaned against a wall.

Levi had managed to stay floating without the use of his wings! "Excellent! Now try moving around without flapping."

Levi nodded and tilted his body forward and began to move. Turning to his right Levi was away from the desk and gained a bit of altitude his body started to feel heavier and Levi flapped his wings again. Erwin reach out to Levi who seemed unable to stay up any more.

Levi was laying on his stomach in Erwin's hand, wings folded in on his back as his eyes half closed. Levi lifted his head and saw Erwin had a concerned look on his face and Hanji was standing next to them, clip board still in hand.

"What wrong, Levi?" Hanji's voice did carry a concerned tone.

Levi let out a sigh as he dropped his head back down onto Erwin's palm "I'm fine, it's just that using magic or whatever is tiring"

Erwin felt the little body relax and lifted his hand to see that Levi had fallen asleep; his wings unfolded and fell to his sides, covering Levi like a blanket.

Hanji made more notes as Erwin picked up Levi's uniform in his free hand and pocketed it. "What are you doing?" Hanji asked as she saw Erwin open the door to leave the room.

"I'm heading back up to my office and will set Levi down there. I don't think you'll be able to examine him any further today" with that Erwin left the room and headed up to his office with Levi in hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: chapter 8! Prepare yourself for some eruri fluff! The next few chapters will have Levi and Petra interacting. As I keep up with the manga I've moved on from her death so if you only follow the anime and aren't over that yet, prepare for interactions and my own headcannon on her in ch 9 and part of 10. As always please leave a review if you like the chapter!**

* * *

Once Erwin was on the top floor he opened the door to his office with his free hand and walked past the room and opened a second door that led to his bedroom.

Gently Erwin set Levi down on one of his pillows and turned Levi's head to the side so he could breathe easily. Erwin then set Levi's uniform to his side and removed Levi's pants, setting them aside with the rest of his uniform; he did have a pair of boxers on.

Erwin then pulled out a fresh handkerchief from a drawer and draped it over the miniature person as a blanket. The ends of Levi's wings poked out and Levi stirred in his sleep, rolling onto his side and pulled up the fabric.

Erwin watched Levi for some time, to make sure he would rest easy. Erwin could see the steady rise and fall of Levi's chest under his blanket and then left the room, leaving the windows open so Levi would be able to see once he woke.

Erwin closed the door behind him and sat at his desk, going over the endless paper work. He thought about checking on Levi from time to time but remained seated remembering that despite Levi's short stance and possibly less than one day of life he is not a child.

A few hours had passed and Erwin got up to stretch. It was getting close to dinner time so Erwin decided to see if Levi had awoken yet. Erwin opened the door to his bedroom and looked for Levi. Levi and his cloths were gone from the bed and the makeshift blanket was neatly folded.

"Levi?" Erwin asked as he looked around the room.

"In here" Levi's voice was coming from the bathroom.

Erwin poked his head in and saw that the sink was half filled, steam coming off the hot water and soapy bubbles covering the surface. Levi's head was just above the water line his uniform was sitting on the shelf near the sink right beside a fresh hand towel.

"Are you feeling better?" Levi nodded in response.

"Well why don't you finish up and get dressed then we'll head down for dinner." Levi nodded again and then dunked his head under as Erwin turned from the bathroom and back to his office, closing the bedroom door behind him.

Erwin tidied up his papers well waiting for Levi to finish up. Five minutes passed then ten… Erwin was about to see what was keeping Levi when he heard his voice from the other side of the door.

"Erwin… Could you get the door for me" came Levi's voice with a slight tone of annoyance. Erwin walked up to the door with a grin on his face that he quickly put away before turning the handle.

"What's the magic word?" Erwin asked in a monotone voice before opening the door, he could feel Levi's glare through the wood.

"Ha ha, very funny sir" Levi glared up at Erwin, he had his uniform back on, including the green cloak that covered most of his body and his hair still seemed damp.

"I mean it, Levi. It would be nice if you would mind your manners." Erwin told Levi honestly.

Levi sighed "fine I'll try for you, but it's hard to keep pleasant when your too damn small to even open a door." Levi said as he flew past Erwin, still to drained to fly on magic alone.

Erwin opened the office door that led out to the floors main hall "well I'm sure if you keep working on your skills you'll be able to help yourself in no time."

Levi nodded as he followed Erwin down the stairs, knowing that 'skills' meant magic. The two entered the mess hall and Levi was glad to see only half the people there were staring at him this time.

It was annoying to have to be fed to by the large man, like a child but Levi had no choice until they had a setting small enough for him. Erwin had cut up the end of a sausage into half bite sized pieces for Levi.

"You should try to eat some meat, it's good for strength and you do have canine teeth so it must be ok for you." Erwin told Levi as he held out a piece on his fork. Levi nodded and ate the sausage piece in four bites.

Levi ate four pieces and a small bit of a bun before telling Erwin he was full and watched as Erwin finished off the three sausages and buns on his plate.

"Just when and how are we going to get a setting small enough for me?" Levi asked once Erwin had finished of his plate, Erwin was already reaching to refill his plate as Levi spoke up and Erwin looked down to him.

Erwin gave Levi a lighthearted smile "I was going to send you into town with one of the female members actually. There is a shop that has items that would fit to your size…" Erwin could tell by the look on Levi's face that he did know what kind of shop Erwin was talking about.

"Send one in without me. There's no way I can just fly into town and not cause some kind of scene. It's bad enough I'll have to shop at a toy store." Levi had not only crossed his arms but also draped his wings over him to add to the grumpy look.

Erwin tried not to grin too broadly for fear of offending Levi but Erwin found Levi's grumpy look rather endearing. "You can hide in their jacket until you get to the shop. You should go so you can pick out the items for yourself; you can also get a few extra uniforms as they sell dolls from all three branches of the military… that is unless you want to use the same uniform over and over."

Levi sighed and relaxed his body "I guess you have a point there…"

Erwin knew Levi's need for cleanliness would make him agree to the shopping trip. "I suppose you might also look into some furniture for your quarters as well."

"Sir?" Levi looked up with mild confusion.

"Well as Corporal you have the other living quarters on the top floor, but the furnishings there are too big for you." Erwin kept his good natured grin "or did you plan on living with me in my quarters?"

Levi blushed just a little "no sir!" Erwin found Levi's attempts not to blush in public almost more endearing then his grumpy look.

Levi scanned the hall and found Petra sitting next to Auruo about three tables away and flew over to them. Those still left watched as Levi flew from the head table and landed in front of Petra.

Remembering his manners, Levi addressed Petra "Petra, I was hoping you would be able to assist me with something this evening." Levi ignored Auruo's look of concern when he landed at their table.

"Sure thing sir! What did you need?"

"I'll explain on the way, just follow me for now please." Petra nodded and stood to follow Levi out the room when Erwin walked up to them.

Petra turned to salute the Commander and Erwin nodded to her, holding his hand out "you'll be needing this." Erwin dropped a coin pouch into Petra's hand and walked past them, heading up to his office that had more paper work waiting for him.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: chapter 9; the shopping trip! waa no Erwin in this chapter but he will be back in the next one! (I didn't wright anything new for this story all day yesterday as I was in to much shock from chapter 49 ;~;) **

**Its still Levi's first day! chapter 10 will bring a close to the first day, after that the story will move along much quicker. As always if you like what you read leave a comment or fav this story!**

to harle (anon commenter) Thanks for all the reviews! and thanks to everyone who reads

* * *

Once Petra and Levi were out of the castle Levi turned to address Petra. "I need someone to come into town with me" Levi told Petra.

Petra nodded and then took a step back in surprise as Levi flew in close to her. "Sir?!"

"I will hide in your jacket pocket until we arrive at the shop, to avoid causing a scene."

Petra nodded again as Levi folded his wings behind him and tucked himself into Petra's pocket. "How did you stay up without using your wing?" Petra asked with a tone of astonishment "magic" Levi simply said.

The two headed over to the sable and Petra mounted her horse, as they only had a few hours before the shops would close for the night. After mounting her horse Petra looked down to Levi "sir, why is it you're going into town with me and not the Commander?"

Levi didn't look up to respond, he didn't want to see the look on her face when he was done "you would have more experience with what we need to get. I require items better suited to my size and there is only kind of store that has such items… a toy shop."

After half an hours ride the two were now in a market place in the Karanese District. Despite how late it was getting there was still a good crowd when the two rode in. Levi was still hidden away in Petra's pocket but he chanced looking around.

As it was summer the sun was still out and what few children were left running about were being called in. Levi fell back in the pocket as Petra dismounted her horse and hitched him up. Levi righted himself and peeked out again.

"Have you ever been here before sir?" Petra asked in a hushed tone as she walked along the store fronts.

Levi realized that no one aside from Erwin and Hanji actually knew anything about him. "No, I believe today is my first day…"

Petra came to a sharp stop that caused Levi to fall back once more and she let out a loud "EH!?" that caused quite a few people to turn to her. Petra gave a nervous laugh and then quickly sped up to the toy shop.

Levi didn't poke his head out this time, feeling rather embarrassed for Petra. "Sorry sir" she continued in a hushed voice "I never would have imagined you were only born today."

"I don't know if it technically counts as being born" Levi said as Petra opened the door to the shop, unable to continue their conversation as the shop keep greeted her.

"Hello there Miss, not in trouble am I?" the elderly man asked with a kind smile and a chuckle. Petra smiled back at the man "no, no I'm just looking for a birthday gift for my niece." "Well if you need a hand let me know, just ring the bell on the counter as I'm putting a few things away in the back." Petra nodded as the man turned from her and entered the back room.

Thankfully Petra was seemingly the only person in the shop as it was getting late so once the man was out of sight Petra pulled up the flap over her pocket and Levi flew out. Levi landed on Petra's shoulder to look around with her.

"What did you want to look at first, sir?" She asked, still keeping her voice down to keep from drawing the older man's attention. Levi's eye twitched as he spoke "let's head over to the doll house section and see what they have"

They found a dinning set for four, it included the table and chairs; the items were actually slightly big for Levi but he could manage, it was still better than being fed by Erwin like a child. Petra put the set in their shopping basket and looked at other doll house items. The items were nothing fancy, as the shop was in wall Rose and the children here were lower to middle class; the shops in wall Sina would have the fancy toys.

They got an office set, a couch and some extra chairs. Levi passed on the beds they had, they were all too hard for a living person to sleep in. "I'll just sleep on the normal bed, I'm sure I'll manage. We'll skip the washroom set to; it's rather unpractical for real use." Petra nodded as Levi walked around a doll house.

So long as he tucked his wings in he was able to manage the house no problem, the dolls they had were a few centimeters bigger than him. Before leaving the house's bed room Levi told Petra to get a wardrobe and a dresser. Once they were finished with the doll house they moved on the all the different dolls themselves.

They did indeed have dolls in military uniforms but they were also bigger then Levi. "I don't think we'll find any clothing in your size" Petra said with a sigh. Levi was standing next to a doll almost twice his size and was about to speak up but froze when he saw the shop keep come up behind Petra.

"My, my that is a small one" the elderly made said, causing Petra to jump to the side in shock. She stood in shock, not sure what to do when she looked at Levi who just stood there, not moving a mussel, wings held back as motionless as he was. Petra quickly grabbed Levi as gently as she cold in both her hands "ah yah, he's an old family heirloom and I was hoping to find some new uniform sets for him." Petra had no clue if the old man would buy her story.

"I see, he's quite the fetching one too, vary lifelike and good quality material for the wings!" Petra gave out a small sigh of relief and felt Levi's wings twitch slightly, glancing down she could see he was struggling to keep still and breathe at the same time.

Petra moved quickly to get Levi in her pocket "but I see it's a lost cause so I'll put him away for now." Levi was dumped in her pocket, he was in a rather uncomfortable position but at least he could breathe again. "I may actually have something that could work in the back" Levi heard the man's voice and then footsteps. Levi adjusted himself as he felt Petra move and braced himself for when she would stop.

"Let's have a look at him then" the old man said once Petra had come to a stop. "Err… sure" Petra said rather hesitantly as she lifted the pockets flap once more. Levi watched the hand enter the pocked and gave a small sigh as he wrapped her hand around him, careful of his wings. The situation had become unavoidable if Levi wanted to remain a secret of the Scouting Legion.

Petra felt Levi enter her and hand move her fingers. She lifted Levi up out of the pocket and placed him on her other hand. "I hope you won't take offense but as he's an heirloom I'd rather keep hold of him" Petra said in as normal a tone as she could muster, remembering Levi's strength.

The man simply nodded at her request and pulled up a box and set it down at the counter. "These cloths were improperly washed and had shrunk as a result; I believe there are a few military uniforms in here…" The man started to rummage in the box, pulling out some articles of clothing and holding those agents Levi to compare. None of the uniforms had the patches on them but that was fine as Levi had the actual wings of freedom on his back.

"That should hold you for a good while" the man said after setting aside ten outfits. "You'll have to cut some slits on the back for his wings though" Petra nodded as the man was about to close the box. "Wait a moment! May I look through the rest?" the man blinked and looked to Petra. "Err, I was thinking of picking out a few casual outfits for him, if that's ok." The man gave a good laugh and pushed the box over to her. "Be my guest, I won't charge you for the cloths as they don't fit anything we sell" Petra thanked the man as he took her basket to start ringing threw her items.

"If you don't mind, I would actually like to get two of those dressers and wardrobes please" Petra had pulled out a number of items that should fit Levi but wanted to give him the chance to pick out what he wanted. "Sure thing, I'll be a moment" The man moved around the counter and as soon as he was looking away Petra quickly spoke in her hushed tone.

"Pick out what you want fast" Levi hopped down from her hand and started piling the items he chose "I'll also need a few pares of boxers" Levi said flatly. Petra blushed but rummaged through the box once more.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: by the Gods, its the end of the first day! After this the story is going to move along a bit faster (I hope) as we've now established this world that has fairy Levis in it. Prepare for a breef glancing of my headcanon of Petra and then we're back to Eruri for the end. **

**If you have any prompts you'd like to see just leave it in a review and I'll try to work it in!**

**Thanks to everyone who had fav'ed, reviewed and followed, I still can't believe that the first day took over 15k words, its almost as long as my first fic and that spanned 2.5 days! As always please leave a review if you liked this chapter!**

**If anyone arts a fairy Levi I'll make it the new cover image for the story! **

* * *

The two left the shop, Levi back in Petra's pocket and Petra was carrying a large box with pink wrapping and a yellow bow on top. Well Petra folded Levi's new cloths the man had rung her items through and gift wrapped them in a box for her. Petra had pocketed Levi as quickly as she could, sure he might break at the sight of his items being presented in such a girly way but Petra did say they were for her niece.

Levi was looking out from her pocket again; a grumpy look on his face once more and his large silver eye was twitching again with annoyance. "I'm sorry sir but it couldn't be helped" Petra whispered to Levi. The shops would close soon but there was still too many people milling about for Petra and Levi to speak up.

Levi let out an exasperated sigh "I know, let's just get back" Petra walked on but not to where her horse was hitched. "Where are you going?" Levi asked with slight confusion.

"We need to make one quick stop before it's too late" Petra offered before pushing the door open to a new shop.

"I'm sorry dear but were about to close here" a woman's voice called out. "Not to worry, I'll be very quick! I just need your smallest needles and thinnest thread." They were in a fabric shop now. Levi heard someone rummage about "What colours?"

"A spool of black, white, brown and green please" Petra called out as Levi felt Petra was on the move again. They only spent five minutes in the shop and soon Levi was able look out again. The sun was setting now and there were fewer people as the shops were closing all around them.

They were now at the horse hitch when Petra spoke up "Levi sir, could you hold on to these well I mount?" Levi flew out of her pocket and held his hand over his head. Petra set the pink box down on Levi's open hands and the two small bags on the box then mounted her horse, taking the packages back with her free hand.

Levi flew up to get a better look at the horse "Why don't you ride on him with me, sir" the horse turned his muzzle to Levi and let out a whiny to the small person before it. "That's fine… I'd rather just stay in your pocket… less chance of being thrown off." Petra gave a little laugh and Levi just glared at her before settling in to her pocket once more.

They were ten minutes into their ride back when Petra spoke up. "So you said today is your first day right? May I ask how you got here then?" Levi told her what Erwin told Hanji, how he came from the flower and how it seemed Levi was a twisted version of what Erwin prayed for. "Enough of that tell me about the rest of your peers, what are they like?" Levi said once he was done his story, trying to get the upper-hand in their conversation before Petra could ask more question.

Petra went on to tell Levi about her team mates and their captain; Mike. Levi saw that Petra had an odd look on her face when she talked about Auruo, she stammered when she saw that Levi was giving her a questioning look "wh…what?" she asked Levi. "Nothing, you just had a goofy look on your face for a bit" Petra blushes and looked away.

It took them another twenty minutes to arrive back at the castle. Levi took his items from Petra as she dismounted her horse and walked him back to the stables. Levi was having trouble balancing the packages as he flew into the castle and suddenly they were lifted from his tiny hands.

Looking up Levi saw Erwin, his new furnishings and cloths balanced on one of the man's large hands. "It looks like you could use a hand with these" Erwin said simply. Levi just nodded and followed Erwin up the castle stares as Petra called out. "Commander Sir! The coin pouch!" Erwin looked to Levi who flew out to retrieve the item from her.

Levi was able to carry the pouch by its drawstrings without much trouble. "Here you are, Erwin" Levi said as he held out the pouch. Erwin shook his head and smiled at Levi "that's yours. It's your first weeks' worth of wages so careful you don't spend the rest all at one."

Levi cocked a thin eyebrow at Erwin "if I knew I would have a useless pile of coins I'd of bought a treasure chest." Erwin gave a hardy laugh "it's good to know you can tell a joke too, I was beginning to worry that I would have to order you to have a sense of humor." "It's late, I'm tired and I have a room to furnishes, let's chalk that to my being tired."

Levi felt a hand come under him "well if you're that that tired why don't I give you a lift to your room." Levi was about to protest when Erwin continued "after all I never showed you where your room is" Levi let out a defeated sigh and moved from Erwin's hand to his shoulder.

The two arrived at the top floor when Levi spoke up "so where are my quarters anyways?" Erwin walked up to the door that led to his office and rooms when they stopped. Levi blinked in confusion but then gripped tight to Erwin's shirt as the man quickly turned about face. "What the hell Erwin!" Levi cried out, his head lulled from side to side as he became dizzy from the sudden movement and saw they were facing another door.

"We're here" Erwin told Levi, who tried to fly off but was still to dizzy. "You just had to be dramatic didn't you?" Levi growled and gave his round head one last shake to rid himself of his dizziness. "Sorry" Erwin mumbled remembering this morning's interactions as he reached out to open the door. Inside was a large bedroom, there was a desk along the right wall with a window above it and a large bed at the end of that side. On the left wall was a dresser with a mirror over it and off to the side a large window that leads to a balcony. There was a door towards the left end of the far wall; Erwin told Levi that it led to his wash room. Once the two were in the room Levi saw that there was a couch and coffee table along the front wall to the right and a wardrobe to the left of the door.

"Everything was moved to the walls so the new Corporal could arrange the room however they saw fit." Erwin told Levi as he looked around and made note of the ample empty space in the center of the room. Erwin set the box, two bags and the coin pouch on the desk, deciding not to say anything about the pink and yellow box. "How would you like to arrange your thing? Remove the larger items and set yours down in their place or place your items on the larger ones?"

Rather than telling Erwin what he thought Levi decided to show him by opining the box and finding the office set. He pulled out the desk and flew down to the center of the clearing with it and then back up to get one of the chairs. After setting the chair down Levi sat at the desk in it and looked up and up and up at Erwin. "We're I ever to have nor- other people here it would be rather awkward, I'll also have to review reports wont I? So it would be best if I just set my item on top of the normal ones… plus if someone like Hanji were to barge in my things would get destroyed."

Erwin felt an odd sense of hurt for Levi when he first meant to say normal people before Levi quickly changed to 'other.' Erwin had to look down to his feet to see where Levi was seated; even the items made for dolls were slightly big for him. Erwin wanted to say something but decided against it, not quite sure what to say. Levi pushed the chair back from the desk and stood all five inches tall as he turned to pick up the chair and fly it over to the desk. Erwin only truly realized how small Levi was when he saw Levi standing on the same floor and not even coming up to the top of the toe of his boots. Levi had always kept himself at eye level or shoulder level; which Erwin saw as normal as he was a rather tall man so it never hit him until now.

Levi looked over to Erwin who was just standing there without making a sound or move "Earth to Commander Erwin, anyone home?" Erwin had a frown on his face and his bushy eyebrows were so furrowed together they looked like one. Erwin was too deep in thought for words to reach him alone so with a sigh Levi flew up off of the desk and landed on Erwin's head. Levi weighed almost nothing so Erwin didn't realize he was there until Levi tugged on his hair "When's the last time you washed your hair?" Levi said with an incredulous tone. This brought Erwin back and he regained a smile albeit a small one. "Sorry, I got lost in thought."

Levi asked, politely this time for Erwin to open the door to his washroom and Erwin walked forward to do so; not nodding as Levi was still on his head. "Good, there are cleaning supplies." Erwin chuckled a bit and turned to leave the washroom, keeping the door open for Levi. Erwin heard a rather cute yawn from above that sounded almost cat like, it was well past lights out by now and there was only darkness outside of the windows. "I'll worry about cleaning up and putting my things away tomorrow, I just want to get to bed right now."

Erwin gave a curt nod, not enough to toss Levi off. Erwin headed back to the box with Levi's furniture and started taking out items. Levi glided down and looked up at Erwin "what are you doing? I said I'll take care of that tomorrow" Levi asked in a curious tone. "I'll just pull out your bed for you then so you can get changed well I set it up" Erwin said in his normal tone. Levi sighed "I didn't buy one, all the beds they had at that shop were too hard for a living person; I'm just going to sleep on the normal bed."

"Oh" Erwin said flatly. He was going to ask Levi if he would be ok sleeping on the bed but remembered he was fine taking a nap on his own and then reached into his breast pocket, pulling out the same handkerchief from before and handed it to Levi. "Here, you keep this then" there was the slightest touch of pink on Levi's cheeks as he took the handkerchief turned blanket "thanks" was all Levi said.

With Erwin's help Levi had gotten his cloak off and then striped down to his boxers. There were night cloths among the shrunken doll cloths but he had yet to make wing slits for them so he would sleep in boxers tonight. Levi was on one of the pillows and sat up, looking at Erwin "… thank you for accepting me as your Corporal" Levi was doing his best to keep looking Erwin in the eyes but he kept fighting the urge to look anywhere else. Erwin gave a genuine smile "Thank you for answering my prayer to fill the roll." Levi looked like he wanted to say more but Erwin quickly changed topics "I'll get the lanterns on my way out, would you like me to shut the door behind when I leave or should I leave it open a bit?"

Levi was quiet for a moment "you can shut it, I'll manage in the morning" Levi said and then Erwin nodded and turned to leave, extinguishing the lanterns as he left and then shut the door; just enough that it was cloths but not enough for the handle to click into place.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Day two! Sorry for not updating yesterday, I try to keep at least 2 chapters ahead but I'm starting to hit the wall . **

* * *

Levi awoke with the morning bells the next day. He lifted his head off the cloak he folded to use as a pillow and looked around the room. There was morning light spilling into the room from the windows and Levi sat up, blanket falling off him. Getting up Levi stretched his arms and wings, a task made difficult as he was standing on a soft pillow so Levi fluttered down to the stone floor. One all stretched Levi looked up to the desk where his cloths were, stretching his wings to their full span Levi flew up to the top of the desk and dumped out the contents of the bag with his clothes.

He began sorting out the clothes into two piles; bottoms and tops, as Levi would need to add wing slits to the tops. Levi then further sorted those piles into casual clothing and uniforms, everything was neatly folded even if he was about to modify the tops. Levi then pulled out the sewing materials and laid out a needle in front of each spool of thread. After laying out the first shirt Levi realized that he had nothing to cut with.

Levi had a hand over the shirts back and thought to himself 'how am I going to slit this?' As soon as he finished the thought a surge of energy courses through his body and Levi moved his arm in a striking motion as a reaction to the energy. There was a long gash along the shirt, the desk and the stone floor underneath. The cut ran the width of the desk and there was a creaking sound as the desk slid down along the cut. Levi jumped up and hovered in the air as the desk gave a resounding crash, all the neatly folded cloths sliding into a heap in the center that crashed down; along with the box of doll furnishes.

Levi lifted up his hand and stared at it dumbfounded, he was so lost in thought that he didn't even notices Erwin bursting into the room, the door nearly flying off of its hinges.

Erwin scanned the room to see what caused the sudden ruckus and saw Levi suspended in the air above the destroyed desk, wings unmoving in a state of shock. Erwin called out Levi's name but there was no response. Erwin taped Levi on his right wing and that made the fairy gasp back to reality, wings fluttering quickly. Levi turned to look up at Erwin, his left hand still up parallel to his face "what happened?" Erwin asked with a slightly stern tone.

"I… I don't know" Levi's gaze turned back to his left hand and Erwin nodded, looking over the destroyed desk then gave a small hum "one meter in length but far deeper than it needs to be but I guess that makes sense " Levi looked up at Erwin confused "what are you talking about?" Erwin gave Levi a grin before he spoke "you said so yourself yesterday; that you would manage against the titans without our blades."

Levi nodded but Erwin's words still hadn't sunken in yet, Levi just kept staring at his hand. Erwin sighed and moved around Levi to pick up the heap of Levi's belongings and moved them to the dresser. "What were you doing when this happened?" Erwin turned Levi around to look at him once he was done moving everything. "I was preparing to add wing slits to a shirt when I realised I didn't have anything to cut into the shirt with and then the next thing I know there's this surge of energy rushing through me…"

That's when it hit Levi, his wide eyes growing larger with comprehension and Erwin nodded to him "it seems you will be able to take on titans just fine on your own… but you will need to practise to get the hang of it." Levi nodded back to Erwin who offered the fairy a kind smile "for now I'll get you a pair of scissors to use; we don't need any more over kill." With that Erwin left the room only to return a few minutes later with a small pair of scissors in hand.

"Breakfast starts in thirty minutes so don't work on more than what you'll need for today, ok?" Levi nodded at Erwin's words and spoke up as the large man was just about out of the doorway "Commander, are you aware you burst into my quarters with only your boxers on?" Erwin coughed to clear his throat "yes well…" another cough "… I just wanted to make sure you were ok and unharmed when I heard the crash from your quarters." With that Erwin walked out of Levi's room and back to his own, partially shutting Levi's door behind him.

Once the cloths were re-organized on the dresser Levi pulled out a new shirt for today. This time he cut into it with the scissors, struggling a bit at first but was able to make two cuts along the back. Levi spent about ten minutes on the shirt before the ends of the slits were hemmed and tided. The slits were a bit bigger than the ones on the shirt from yesterday but Levi found this made getting it on easier. Another ten minutes was spent on the jacket, the uniform called for half jackets but even shrunken the ones that fit Levi were full sized on him. Levi figured he would leave the jacket at full size as he wouldn't use a 3DMG so it was ok to let the jacket fall to his waist. Levi then removed the new cloths and headed to the washroom, not bothering with a new cloak as he still needed a bath.

Breakfast started twenty minutes ago but just about everyone had arrived in the mess hall already, wanting to see if they had all shared the same hallucination or if their new Corporal would fly in once more. A scout had entered the room, holding the door open and saluting as Levi flew into the room. Levi flew up to the head table and saw that in front of the empty seat next to the Commander there was the doll table with a place setting on it and a chair sitting on the long table. Levi stood on the normal table, the doll table coming up to his shoulders. "I see you were able to modify your uniform to fit" Erwin said as he looked from the morning paper. Levi nodded to Erwin before walking over to a bowl of fruit that was to Erwin's left. Levi was a few centimeters off of the table and pulled two grapes free from their vine.

As Levi walked back to his seat Erwin spoke well keeping his face hidden behind the newspaper "though the jacket is longer than regulation." Levi set the grapes down on his table as he retorted "well seeing as how I don't need a 3DMG to fly I figured I could wear a normal jacket." Erwin just grinned behind his paper, partly from Levi's response but mostly from seeing Levi sit at his little table that was still slightly too big for him; Levi's tiny legs dangled a good centimeter or two off his chair.

It took Levi some time to figure out how to sit comfortably with his wings but after a few minutes he found sitting closer to the edge of his seat worked best as the back of the chair came up to his mid-neck. Eventually Levi sat cross-legged on the chair to give him a better advantage. After finishing the fruit Erwin offered Levi a bit of his toast, setting it down on the little wooden plate. Levi found it odd that he had a much larger appetite today as he had one of the servers fill his bowl with porridge; the server used a teaspoon to fill it.

"Well you were quite active yesterday and you've already made use of your powers today so it makes sense that you would need to eat more today." Erwin told Levi after Levi commented that he was eating almost as much as Erwin; in relation to their size. Levi nodded to Erwin, who folded his paper down to speak with Levi.

Levi dabbed at his mouth with a cloth napkin once he was finished; not wanting to waste the shirt he ruined he cut it into strips to make a few napkins and cravats from. "We'll keep to private training for a few more days, just to get an idea of what you're capable of then we'll join the rest for group training." Erwin told Levi as people were making their way out of the hall; Levi nodded in response as Erwin walked round the table to make his way out followed by Levi.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: part 12! Sorry that there won't be a ton of action in this chapter but Levi is going to get the hang of his powers! Just a fare warning; the rating will go up to a T around ch 14 or so. Please leave a review! It helps me to keep motivated ;^;**

* * *

They started with warm-up laps (that Levi flew for) and other basic exercises, Erwin used a bench to spot him well doing sit-up and then when it was Levi's turn held a finger on the fairy's tiny feet. They found that sit-ups were not the best choice for someone with wings.

It took a bit of convincing and Erwin almost had to order Levi to but eventually Levi agreed to actually run a lap. "Just one before others start showing up here!" Levi told Erwin once he was standing at the starting line.

Levi was able to fly eight laps in under fifteen minutes but it took ten minutes to run just one and he was equally as exhausted when he was done, flopping onto his front when done. To Levi's relief no one else had shown up yet it seemed "aside from abnormal strength physical stamina is proportionate to the small body."

Levi looked up at saw a boot in front of him; this caused Levi to jump up from the track and flew nearly two meters in the air out of shock. "HANJI!" Levi shouted with cold murder in his eyes as he looked down at her. "I wonder if your abnormal strength comes from magic or if it was just using the person's weight against them" Hanji continued, totally unaffected by Levi's death glare.

"Levi, here" Erwin called out as he walked up to the two, holding out the canteen cap between his left thumb and index finger. Levi took the cap and drank from it slowly, still envisioning Hanji's death at his hands. "How are you feeling after that lap?" Erwin asked as he took the cap back to refill. "Other than my legs feeling like rubber I'm fine" Levi re-took the cap and drank once more.

After a rest Erwin spoke up "ready to see what you can do?" Levi looked up from where he was sitting and nodded. "All right!" Hanji shouted, she was sitting next to Levi; despite his protesting of her joining the two. The three made their way to the storage shed and Erwin & Hanji donned their 3DMGs before heading out to the tree Grove. Erwin launched into the trees first and told the others to wait until he called for them.

"Ok, we're ready to go" Erwin's voice called out from the think of branches. Hanji pulled her trigger and a wire shot from her gear and she was pulled up into the trees, shortly followed by Levi. It took the two a moment to find Erwin but he was in the lower, thinker branches; standing on one that was almost as thick as the trunk. There was a red circle painted on the branch to Erwin's right and as Levi looked he saw more circles painted along other think branches. Hanji stood next to Erwin and Levi remained airborne and faced the two.

"As you can see I've marked several branches thick enough to represent a titan's nape. You will have to make vertical cuts rather than horizontal but if you manage well enough today I'll send word to the training corps to set up a proper trial run in a few days' time."

Levi nodded and Hanji pulled out a pen and clipboard from seemingly nowhere, already taking down notes. Levi raised his right hand to his face a moment, remembering the feeling from that morning's accident and then closed in on the first mark. Arms held high above his head, hands facing out; Levi's wings stilled as he brought his arms down with one word in his mind 'cut.'

The branch fell in two parts, the end past the mark and Levi's target. It was slightly overkill as a few surrounding branches were trimmed as well. By the fifth target Levi was able to end the strike before his hands fell all the way down and found a good distance to keep at to avoid overkill. Two more strikes after that and Levi was huffing, nearly drained of his energy he called out to Erwin and Hanji.

"I think" huff "that's enough for now" an hour had passed and Erwin nodded to Levi from the higher branch he and Hanji had moved to. "It's still some time till lunch but I think you've earned a brake" Erwin and Hanji planted their wires into a tree to swing down to the ground, Levi simply glided down after them.

When they landed Levi saw that there was a crowd just at the edge of the clearing that bordered the grove. All could see that Erwin and Hanji didn't have their sword boxes attached and most seemed in shock that the tiny person flying above the head of their Commander was the one to cut all the branches. As if to prove that it was indeed him that had made the cuts Levi flew to the nearest tree and turned to it, this time he would make a horizontal cut.

Levi held out his arms to his left and was about to swipe at the tree when a hand closed around his arms. Levi turned his head to see Erwin looking at, stoned face "now is not the time or place to demonstrate your skills." Erwin told Levi with a firm tone and spoke again before Levi could protest "unless you want to use the last of your strength in front of a crowd with none left to avoid the falling tree."

* * *

Levi was in his room, more specifically in the sink of his washroom. After agreeing to not chop down the tree Levi decided to take his brake by bathing before lunch. His cloths were filthy from when he laid down on the track and he was sweaty from the run. Looking around Levi saw the actual bathtub and sighed. "It's useless to me but it'll still get dirty and need cleaning." Levi had filled the sink to five centimeters under its brim and was scrubbing at his face.

Once done with his bath Levi held his breath and dived down to pull the plug. The water rushed past Levi and he let go of his held breath once the water was drained. Levi shook the extra water from his wings by flapping them vigorously, his legs were still sore from the run; Levi was not impressed by his limited physical stamina. Once his wings were dry enough Levi flew out of the sink and on to a shelf where a hand towel was folded and started to dry himself off.

Lunch was smoother today but there was still a lot of Levi centered chatter going on, before he arrived and it seemed to pick up when the fairy flew in; through an open window. Erwin cocked an eyebrow over his coffee mug as Levi took his seat "trouble with the door" was all Levi said. A server tried to fill his bowl with a stew but wasn't sure what to do as the chunks of vegetables and meat were too big to fit in his small dish. "Use a sauce dish" a voice called out from along the table, Mike was looking over from his seat next to Hanji. The server nodded and left the table to return a few moments later with a small bowl; though it was still far too big for Levi. The dish took up most of Levi's table and Levi had to stand on his chair to eat from it. Thankfully the server had enough sense to break the bits of food into smaller parts, though it would still take Levi several bites per piece; Levi finished just under half well Erwin finished the other half in one slurp.

Levi was following Erwin up to their floor, Mike, Hanji and a few others were with them. Erwin had a meeting with the squad leaders and Levi was heading to his room, given the afternoon off to get settled in. Levi stopped at the door to his quarters as Erwin and the rest continued on to one of the boardrooms, he watched the others enter the boardroom and then turned to his door. A hand reached out to the knob and twisted it causing Levi to look up and see Erwin.

"I was just grabbing some notes from my office and thought you could use a hand" Erwin told Levi as the fairy looked up at him with a frown. Levi slipped into his room and closed the door behind him, waiting until he heard Erwin walk away to let out a frustrated sigh. Levi then got to work on the rest of his clothing that would take up his afternoon.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: my goodness did I mean it when I said things would be moving faster now! ch13 will finish up Levi's second day so that 10 chapters on the first and 3 on the second. I hope enjoy the bit of action I added to the end of this chapter; I can't have Levi be modeled after Tom Thumb with out some miss-adventures #.# Fair warning for the next chapter, things will get a bit angsty **

**As always, please leave a review if you enjoyed the chapter! I think this chapter has my favorite line in it; cookies to whoever guesses it right!**

* * *

After three hours of adjusting cloth Levi decided to take a break and stretch his wings. Levi made his way to the door and put one tiny hand on the knob; no luck. Sighing Levi turn to the long window that led to the balcony; luckily all he needed to do was slide that open. Levi sat on the balcony railing for a while, letting the breeze rustle his hair, feather and cloak. Looking down he could see the members of the Scouting Legion running drills and swinging through trees. After a moment of consideration Levi decided to observe them closer so he hopped off the railing, letting gravity take him down faster than his wings would.

It didn't go as badly as Levi thought it might have, sure there was one or two members that needed to be reminded of his rank but for the most part the members of the Legion were taking him well. Levi guessed their subdued reactions to him might have to do with the fact that it was these people who faced the titans on a normal base. If they fought fifteen meter tall monsters that ate humans for the fun of it, how odd could it be that a fairy would show up one day to be their Corporal? All the members seemed to be their own kind of odd too; it helped Levi to feel less out of place.

Levi spends the next two hours getting to know the various members of the Legion and answering their questions about him. "Where did you come from?" "are there more fairies around?" "so you're magic right?" "were you around from before the titans?" Levi was getting annoyed at the amount of questions he couldn't answer "I've no clue where I'm from or anything about me, I woke up here yesterday." Levi kept his tone cool and his eyes steely, his reply seemed to end the questions from the crowd around him.

Levi got to know the names and faces of most of the scouts stationed at the castle. All the female members were quick to talk with Levi, as Erwin had told him fairies were more common in the stories told to girls. "Attention" came an order, Erwin and the squad leaders had returned from their meeting. The crowd around Levi snapped to attention and saluted their Commander along with the rest of the scouts that had been finishing up their drills.

* * *

"Good to see you're getting along then" Erwin said to Levi as they made their way into the castle with the rest of the members heading to dinner. Levi nodded simply as he hovered alongside at Erwin's shoulder level. "I send word to the training corps that I want to put you though a titan trials, I should get word back sometime tomorrow on when we can go through with it." Levi nodded again as they entered the mess hall, Erwin gave a small sigh that caused Levi to look up at the tall man. "I was hoping that you might feel a bit chattier after spending time with the others" Erwin said as he took his seat at the table and Levi took his on the table. "May be if they asked question I could actually answer instead of what I am and where I came from"

Erwin decided not to say anything after that and ate his first helping in silence. Levi had only a few bites before pushing his plate aside "not hungry?" Erwin asked the fairy. "Not particularly" Levi said as he looked around the tables "What's there to do after dinner?" Levi asked as he saw a few members leave the hall early. "Well the scouts have the evening free but most don't leave the castle as they need to be back by lights out as it takes a while to get to the nearest town." Levi nodded and remembered last night how the shops were near close when he and Petra arrived when he turned to look at one of the windows and saw the scouts on horseback. "Think they'll make it back in time?" Levi asked casually to Erwin "well those scouts are running an errand for me so they won't face discipline if they arrive late."

Levi wondered what Erwin had them doing but decided not to worry about it. Once dinner was over Levi followed Erwin up to the top floor once more "come with me to my office for just a moment" Erwin said as they left the hall. Once in the office Levi saw that the flower he came from had been moved to the windowsill. Erwin sat at his desk, a stack of paper work still in his inbox and then looked to Levi "I have a bit of paper work for you to fill out" Erwin said as he held up a sheet of paper. Levi nodded and landed on the desk, picking up a pen with both hands as it was as longer then he was. Erwin did his best to keep a straight face as Levi worked the pen around to fill out the form. His writing was rather messy but still legible; as to be expected from someone using a pen the size of a spear. After finishing his official application for the position of corporal Erwin took the paper and looked it over "you left a lot blank…" "Well I don't know where I'm from and I don't think it would look good to have a two day old applicant."

Erwin sighed and gave Levi some random town to say he's from and told him to fill in whatever age he felt like. Levi picked up the pen again and filled out the rest of the form with the fake information. "Was their anything else?" Levi looked up to Erwin "just one thing" Erwin stood up and walked over to the windowsill where the flower was. "Would you like to keep this in your room?" Levi remained on the desk and thought for a moment before replying "no, I think it would be best if you kept it." Erwin nodded and moved to the door, opining it and waiting a moment for Levi to lead the way to his room.

Levi was sitting on the balcony from his room again. Erwin got the door for Levi after he tried a few times to open it on his own to no luck. Looking down Levi saw the scouts from before return, both carrying large bags with the content clinking metallically as they were jostled.

A light wind picked up and Levi felt the feathers on his wings rustle as he looked towards the setting sun. Feeling board Levi got an idea, his wings fluttered and Levi took off from the balcony as he flew towards the west. Levi decided to check out the village he claimed to be from, it was the closest village to the castle just a bit south of the town he shopped in yesterday. The sunlight was fading and Levi could see the lamp light down below. Levi decided to stay up high so that anyone that might spot him would mistake him for a bird, though it was unlikely to be seen by lamplight alone.

The village was quaint, Levi thought. A few houses had light spilling from their windows and some had already gone dark for the night. Levi sat on a low tree branch and watched a few kids that were still running about. After a while all was quiet and the last few lights had gone out and Levi looked up to see the stars. Levi allowed himself to be lost in thought for a moment before his senses snapped back to attention when he heard hooting.

An owl had landed on a branch above him and was looking down at him, moonlight reflected in its large eyes. Levi stood, wings twitching as the rest of his tiny body tensed "don't you…" Levi started but the owl spread it large wings and held its sharp beak out as it swooped down at Levi.

Levi let himself fall back to avoid the large bird and quickly took flight. The owl gave chase and flapped its large wings well keeping its sharp talons out in an attempt to grab Levi. Levi was fast but the owl was too, if not more so and was looming over Levi in a few moments. "Shit, shit, shit!" Levi cried out as he flew even faster towards the castle, there was still too much distance to cover to make it back. Levi whipped around to face the bird and held out his arms, flying on magic now. 'Stun' Levi thought and his eyes went wide as a gust of wind shot from his hands at the bird. The owl spun out and fell to the ground where it shook itself out before flying off after some other prey.

Levi was panting after stopping the monster and turned back to face east, wings flapping again. Somehow Levi managed to make it back to his balcony and drifted onto the bed too tired to close the window behind him Levi fell asleep face first on one of the pillows, still fully dressed.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: oh noze! We've caught up to what I've pre-writen so from here on out it will probably take more then a day per chapter but I'll do my best to not keep you waiting! I've added brakes to scene changes to help transition better as I try to pick up the pacing a bit more as in my mind I see this story spanning months if not a full year. Pulse I'm sure you all want to see fairy Levi in action (as do I!) so we need to get past the training & world phase. **

* * *

The morning chimes were ringing but Levi didn't stir, he was still wiped out from having to out fly that owl. There was a knock on his door after some time but Levi didn't respond, still fast asleep. The door opened and Erwin poked his head in, looking to see if Levi was still here or if he took the long way down to breakfast. Erwin saw Levi on the pillow and in uniform "Levi" Erwin called to the fairy but there was no response. Erwin walked up to the bed and let go of a breath he didn't even realize he was holding when he saw the rise and fall of Levi's chest.

Erwin brushed a finger against Levi's head and Levi stirred, hands balling into the pillow cover. "Levi, it's time to get up" Erwin said in a softer tone then he should for addressing a subordinate that's late to rise. Levi groaned at his commander's words and tried to curl up but Erwin stroked a wing that caused Levi to shoot up.

"Ah you're awake" Erwin said in an almost playful tone with a smirk, Levi growled and unruffled his feathers "don't do that" Levi hissed at Erwin. "Sorry but I had to do something to wake you up, breakfast has already started and I wanted you to come down with me" Erwin stood up once Levi was awake.

"Give me ten to get showered and changed" Levi told his Commander as he stretched out his wings before making his way to his dresser. Erwin cocked an eyebrow "but your already dressed" it was a statement but Erwin had a questioning tone as he said it. Levi took out a new uniform from the doll house dresser that sat atop of the normal one and flew over to the bathroom. "This is yesterdays… I fell asleep in it" Levi told Erwin as he passed him on the way to his bathroom, uniform held under one arm. The door to the bathroom was left open and Levi shot Erwin a look before entering. Erwin sat on the bed and looked towards the far wall "I didn't realize you were that tired after dinner" again Erwin said with a questioning tone.

The sound of rushing water came from the bathroom not that of the shower head but that of the sink faucet. "I ran into a bit of trouble with an owl" Levi's voice sounded hushed but the tiled room reverberated it enough for Erwin to make it out. Erwin saw that the sliding window to the balcony was open and looked around it before humming. After a few minutes the water stopped and the sound of wings flapping took its place "I would suggest keeping the windows closed overnight then, but I have a feeling this happened off castle grounds." Levi was patting himself dry with half of a hand towel "sharp as always" Levi called out as he draped the towel over his wings.

* * *

Levi was leading the way down this morning, telling Erwin of how he flew off to the village and was chased by the owl. "Well at least I see no need for punishment, as an owl trying to eat you seems like punishment enough" Erwin said from behind Levi. Levi refused to give Erwin the satisfaction of looking to see his face, instead Levi picked up his pace to the mess hall. They arrived at the doorway to the mess hall and Levi stopped to wait for Erwin to get the door like before. When Erwin caught up he stopped and looked at Levi who seemed to miss the change.

"After you" Erwin said, keeping his face straight less he piss off the fairy. Levi's large silver eye twitched before looking at the door and seeing that something was different from the last two days. The round twist knob was replaced by a handle that you needed to push down or pull up in order to open. "See if you can't work this one" Erwin told Levi whose eye stopped twitching at the sight of the handle. Levi placed his hands on the top of the black painted metal and pushed down on it then forward as he heard the click of the door opening.

Appetite full after last night's event Levi made quick work of breakfast, devouring enough food to make one wonder where he kept it all. Hanji had moved to sit closer to Levi after she saw him eat a full piece of toast "how can you eat all of that?" Hanji asked in slight amazement "by opining my mouth, chewing and swallowing" Levi told Hanji in a tone of annoyance that Levi started to wonder if she would take for his normal tone; as it was the only one he spoke to her in. Hanji laughed and grinned before speaking again "well duh but I mean the toast is as big as you and it's not all you've eaten today!"

"Levi was chased by an owl last night off ground and used some new form of his magic to get it away" Erwin said well keeping his face hidden behind a newspaper. "ERWIN!" Levi shouted at the paper that hid Erwin's face. Hanji's face lit up with that new bit of information "really?! What did you do? No wound you're so hungry, it seems using magic takes a lot of energy, even more so the first time." Hanji then stood up and left the mess hall, saying something about her notes. Levi made a disgruntled sound and Erwin cleared his throat, causing Levi to look back up at him; at least Erwin lowered the paper so Levi could see his face. "Perhaps that little bit of punishment would do but I swear I won't tell anyone else so long as you promise me that you won't go off on your own like that again, it's not safe that owl could of killed you." Levi sighed "how am I supposed to fight the titans if I can't take on one owl?"

Erwin looked thoughtful for a moment "well we don't even know how a titan will react to you, as you're not technically human…" Erwin looked down at Levi before continuing, trying to see if he misspoke but Levi's face was hard to read "… they may not even pay you any mind, as they would with any other living being" Levi's wings seemed to slouch a bit. "Plus with rare exception they are very slow and even if one caught you, I don't think they could do anything as you're so small"

Levi snorted "tell you what, we'll trade enemies; you take on the owls and I'll deal with the titans." Those who were still in the mess hall turned to look at their Commander as he gave a good laugh at Levi's words.

* * *

Levi was feeling slightly out of place; Erwin told Levi to join the rest for daily training as he had too much paper work to catch up on. There he was with the rest of the Legion, about to fly laps with the next group that was up to run. There were still a few people Levi hadn't talked with yet so it was still awkward having so many people around him. Even with Levi keeping with the squad leaders and captains there were a number of subordinates trying to get to him. Levi was glad that their reaction to him was manageable but he still wondered when he might become common place enough to let him carry on without a crowd following him everywhere.

At lunch Erwin held out a folded piece of paper to Levi who unfolded it and set it down flat on the table to read; the training corps would have a trial set up for him in three days' time. Levi nodded and folded the note back up and held it out for Erwin to put away; he's pockets were too small to fit anything in. Levi gave the crew on kitchen duty an ear full for poorly cleaning his dishes and told them if his set for the next meal weren't properly cleaned he would spend the next day teaching them how to properly clean. Erwin said nothing as Levi complained about the condition the castle was in and just ate his lunch in silence

As that afternoon's training was solely 3DMG Levi followed Erwin up to his office to be shown what kind of paperwork he would have to do as Corporal. The knob on Erwin's office door that been changed to the new black metal one but once inside the office Levi was surprised to see that Erwin's bedroom door also had one. Erwin smiled as he saw Levi suspended in the air, looking at the door to his room "every door in the castle is being outfitted with the new handle." Levi stood on Erwin's desk once he saw that Erwin was seated in his chair "Every door?" Levi asked with a curious tone. Erwin nodded with a smile "well we can't have any member of the Legion be at a disadvantage now can we?" Levi had a faint blush on his cheeks and Erwin continued "now, let's see if we can work on your penmanship and have you right legible reports…"


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Sorry this one took longer to put out, I have one class with 5 textbooks so lots of school work X_X I ended up with a fair bit of fluff in this chapter when I wanted to move on to some angst but that will just have to wait till ch 16! You shouldn't have to wait more then a day or two as I was fired so I have more free time till I find a new job.**

* * *

Erwin wondered what Levi might of been like if he remembered to ask for someone that could write a report in his drunken prayer. It had been two hours and this was the eleventh time Levi had to start the same report from scratch. Erwin couldn't blame the fairy; the pen was longer than he was so he had little control over its finer movements. Levi let out a frustrated groan as the pen shot to far up again, dragging the paper up with it. "Why didn't you wish for me to have better penmanship?" Levi asked with a sigh as he looked up to Erwin.

Erwin shook his head "who knows what you might have been if I thought of office work" Erwin said with a slight chuckle. Levi flew off the desk and landed on Erwin's shoulder "let's see how this mess compares to the last ten." Erwin laid out the eleven papers in order and they saw how Levi's work got better up to the forth and then steadily worse as he got frustrated. "Perhaps we should delegate your reports to someone else, as we don't have the budget for a secretary" Erwin said plainly.

Levi sighed again and slumped his shoulders "even if I had a pen my size I doubt I could make it big enough for you to read." Erwin gave out a Humm then opened a drawer and pulled out a dark glass bottle, Levi leaned forward to get a better look at what Erwin was doing as Erwin opened another drawer and pulled out a small pair of scissors like the ones Levi used for his cloths. "Levi, stand on the desk please."

Erwin had turned his head to look at Levi as he spoke and saw Levi just nodded at his request. Levi glided down and stood on the desk, looking up at Erwin slightly confused. "Hold out your wings please, and yes I am going to touch them so please try and keep still." Levi looked up in shock, his wings were sensitive and Erwin knew this; but he was asking this time and Levi was curious so he complied. Erwin scanned the wings for a moment then asked Levi to turn around. Looking over the back of Levi's wings Erwin hummed and then plucked a feather off Levis left wing.

Both of Levi's wings shuttered and Levi did his best to keep still, some fluff fell from Levi's wings when they ruffled. Erwin leaned over and Levi looked up at him "your wings could use some preening, you've probably yet to property tend to them." Levi blinked up at the man "well it's not that easy a task to do on my own, I can wash them and flap them dry but preening is out of my reach." Erwin chuckled and shook his head after sitting back property "let's take care of this first and then later I'll give you a hand, if that's OK with you." Levi just nodded and watched what Erwin was doing with his blue feather.

Erwin took the scissors to its tip and cut a bit off then made a small cut into the point that was left "here" he said handing the feather to Levi. Levi took the feather in his right hand, looking over the tip where Erwin had cut. Erwin then unscrewed the glass bottle and held out the lid to Levi "dip the tip of the feather into the ink and give it a few seconds to soak the ink up." Levi nodded and held the feather's tip in the ink that stuck to the bottles lid, letting it rest there for a quick moment before pulling it away.

"Now try writing with it, I'm not sure how well it'll work but it's worth a shot" Levi nodded in response and returned to the last paper. Where the feather could have disappeared between Erwin's index and thumb it rested nicely in Levi's hand. The writing was still on the messy side but with a quill that fit his hand it was legible, if you held the paper close.

Erwin excused himself from the room for a moment and Levi sat on the desk waiting for him to return. When Erwin returned a few minutes later he had Levi's desk and a chair in one hand and a flat bottle cap in his other. Erwin set Levi's desk and chair on his own desk and then used the scissors he still had out and cut small squares out of the last piece of paper. Levi didn't move to take his seat yet as he watched Erwin with slight fascination "Here" Erwin said handing Levi the small stack of paper he cut. Levi held the stack in both hands, about five or so pieces of paper cut down to his size and then moved to his desk. Levi sat the papers down and then grabbed _his_ quill from where it rested by the cut up paper before moving to take a seat at his desk. Erwin carefully poured some ink from the bottle into the cap and set it down on Levi's desk.

"Now try writing out the report, mind that you don't get too much ink in the quill or it might drip on the paper." Levi nodded and dipped the quill into the ink for a few seconds before he began to write, finding it was much easier sitting at his desk, even if his legs dangled off the seat. Levi had to dip his quill a number of times as it couldn't hold much ink but Levi found his writing wasn't all that bad. Looking over the paper in his hand he felt better, it looked right by how Erwin told him to do it and he didn't splotch the ink. Sitting at his desk with a quill and paper that fit him, Levi almost forgot his size until he turned to his side to pass the report to Erwin; who took it in his thumb and index finger.

Erwin raised the report close to his eyes and then pulled it back to make out what Levi had written. Erwin was about to say something when Levi let out a disgruntled groan and crumpled up a piece of paper. "What's wrong?" Erwin asked as he watched Levi toss the tiny ball of paper across his desk. "You can't even make it out can you" Levi said with a defiant tone, he wasn't asking Erwin; he was telling him. Erwin let out a chuckle at Levi's grumpy look and before Levi could shout at him Erwin turned to read Levi's report. Levi's mouth fell open in shock that Erwin was able to make out what he wrote "I didn't get to be Commander without reading a LOT of fine print, granted your writing is smaller" Erwin told Levi with a sly grin.

Levi blushed slightly and looked away from Erwin; Erwin reached out to Levi and brushed a wing with the tip of his index finger. Levi looked back with wide eyes but he didn't flinch as Erwin stroked his wings, straightening ruffled feather. After twenty minutes of preening Erwin was cutting more squares of paper to Levi's size as Levi opened the office door and the door to his room to take his desk back. Erwin asked if Levi wanted to replace the full-sized desk that he accidently destroyed "no point" was all Levi said as he flew his desk back to his room to set on the dresser there. When Levi came back into the office Erwin handed him a large stack of paper that was cut to Levi's size and took Levi's chair to his room well Levi carried the paper and his quill. "What about ink?" Levi asked looking up to Erwin. "I don't think it would be a good idea to give you a bottle, as it could easily tip over and spill on you; come to my office when you need to write reports and I'll fill a cap for you."

Erwin then went back to his office, more paper work waiting for him. Levi offered to help but Erwin shook his head "The rest of today's crew should still be practicing with their 3DMGs; you should join them to get used to flying around and with others." Levi was hesitant for a moment but agreed; he could out-maneuver the gear as he had free movement but speed-wise he couldn't keep up, at least not yet. Levi made his way down the castle halls, passing a few members that had other tasks or the day off; some had even saluted him as he passed. Levi made his way outside and flew around till he found the grove where they were practicing in. Levi joined the next group that was up, assuring them not to worry about him; truthfully Levi had to be extremely mindful of where he was when they shot their grapples as he could easily be scurried if they didn't see him. By the end everyone that was there was quite impressed by his performance. It was still a half hour to dinner as everyone needed to put away their gear so Levi figured he would take the time to wash up before the meal. Deciding to take a shortcut Levi flew up to the top floor but stopped for a moment when he thought he saw someone move out of view behind Erwin's office window.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Remember when I said it wouldn't be that long till the next chapter? I lied _ Anyways on to the next chapter! Rating is going up to a T for language and soon Levi will be out fighting titans so things might be less pretty soon. Leave a review if you enjoyed the chapter!**

* * *

Levi was nestled in Erwin's front pocket once the large man had mounted his horse; they were on their way to the training corps. The last two days had gone by rather quickly, Levi spent all day yesterday training with this magic and moving around others that were using the gear. The day before that Erwin had given him off, Levi protested at first as he had nowhere to go and nothing to do but Erwin insisted that he take a day off; Levi spent his day off cleaning the castle. Today Levi was going to do a titan run; the same as the trainees would before graduation so once Levi and Erwin were done with breakfast they made their way to the stables.

"Did you have enough to eat?" Erwin asked Levi once the two were settled and the horse shook its head out. "Yah I'll be fine, let's just ride" Levi's head was poking out of the pocket and he held onto the hem with both of his hands, unlike Petra's pocket Levi could actually move around a fair bit in in Erwin's so he had to hold on if he wanted to keep his head out. "Are you sure you don't want to ride on the horse?" Erwin had just tugged on the rains and the horse started to move in the direction Erwin was leading it. "Positive, the beast is more likely to eat me or throw me off without even noticing." Erwin decided not to comment and just gave the rains a quick pull and the horse sped up.

There were two bald men waiting outside of the gates for Erwin and his mysterious new corporal, one had a kinder look to his face with a gray mustache and another with sunken eyes and a short brown beard. Erwin raised his right hand and waved to the two, the bearded one nodded and the mustached out waved back. "I'll be dismounting soon so brace yourself" Erwin said looking down to his pocket as they got closer. Levi nodded and let go of the hem and dropped to the bottom of the pocket, Erwin felt his weight shift and nodded to himself as his horse stopped. "Hello Shadis, thank you for setting this up for me" Levi couldn't see who Erwin was talking to as Erwin had just dismounted from his horse. "And Pixis what a present surprise to see you." Levi waited for a moment to be sure Erwin wasn't going to make any other sudden movements but before he could get up Erwin's hand was placed over the upper part of the pocket. "Your salute is off!" one of the men said.

"Well I was curious to see this corporal of yours. I knew you were having trouble finding someone to fill the job then I get word that you've found someone from the outside." Whoever it was that spoke had a friendly tone and Levi guessed it was the man with the mustache though he wasn't sure if that was Shadis or Pixis. "Yes where is this man? He should have been riding with you should he not?" That one spoke with a rather gruff tone.

Erwin smirked and lowered his salute "but he did ride with me, in fact we shared the same horse even. Levi you can come out now" Pixis and Shadis both looked on in confusion as there was suddenly movement from Erwin's jacket. Levi rose to the top of the pocket by magic and once his head was poking out he saw the two men staring at him in disbelief "you sure their safe?" Levi asked looking up at Erwin "yes, yes now come out and salute." Levi nodded and once his wings were free from the pocket he moved to stay beside Erwin and gave the two men a salute, even stilling his wings as he did so.

The man in the Garrison uniform then smiled at Levi "so you must be Levi then, I'm Pixis." Levi nodded and then turned to the other man who still had a shocked look on his face "plan on saying anything or are you just going to keep gawking?" Levi asked. "Is this some kind of joke?!" The man shouted, Levi flew up above the men before Shaids's hand could wrap around where Levi was a moment ago. Levi shot a look to Erwin who shook his head "there is no need for aggression" Erwin was looking at Shadis but Levi knew the words were meant for him as well.

Pixis laughed and took a swig from his hip flask before speaking "agreed, let's save that for the trial run." Levi didn't lower himself yet, not trusting the other man to not make a move. "What the fuck is that thing even?!" Levi scowled at the man but Erwin spoke before he could "that _person_ is Corporal Levi" Erwin's voice was cold and firm. "Honestly Shadis you're being unnecessarily rude, even more so than usual; this isn't some new kid this is my Corporal." Shadis scowled and quickly glanced up at Levi before returning his gaze to Erwin; however Pixis place a hand on his shoulder. "Now we don't have all day and I for one would like to see what the young man is capable of" Pixis smiled to Levi and Erwin. Erwin nodded and followed Pixis into the compound with Levi trailing above him; after a moment Shadis scoffed and followed suit.

As they made their way past the training ground Levi lowered himself down to Erwin's shoulder level Erwin glanced over to see Levi sticking close to him. Pixis and Shadis were ahead of them by a few feet so Erwin spoke to Levi in a quiet tone "what are you doing, Levi?" Levi looked around before answering Erwin's question "I'm just not sure if it's a good idea to let all of these brats see me…" Erwin let out a small chuckle "well some will join the Legion and then what?" Levi sighed and moved out of Erwin's sight, Erwin felt a tiny tug on his jacket and guessed that Levi was trying to blend it with the wings of freedom emblem. "That's then, after they have sworn themselves to the Legion but for now they could drop out or be sent home or head to the other branches. I'd rather not have word spread about me; what if some ass of a noble got word and wanted me as a pet or some shit." Erwin grimaced at Levi's words but understood that there was some risk if too many people outside of the Legion knew about Levi.

The four made their way to the grove where the trainees would do a titan trial run. It was unavoidable for some to see Levi as the prop titans were operated by the recruits so Erwin had them swear to keep from talking about Levi to their peers. Erwin, Pixis and Shadis equipped themselves with 3DMGs to observe Levi. Once the three men were in a tree with a good view of the first batch of titan dummies, Levi was at the starting gate and his wings twitched with anticipation.

"Begin!" Shadis cried out from their perch, Levi gave a powerful flap of his wings and sped to the first target. Levi had spent all day yesterday on flying as fast as he could; Levi still wasn't as fast as the 3DMG but was getting close. He made up for his speed in his movement, without having to rely on his surroundings Levi would prove to be a deadly force to the titans in all terrains. Levi moved his arms from side to side in a slashing motion and let the force of his magic flow out from his hands. The more Levi used his magic the more of a form it was taking. By the seventh target the three men watching Levi could see blue lights in the motion of the cut, like one of their swords in the light.

Levi finished in record time and with a record score, even Shadis was unable to hide his impressed look. "Wonderful performance young man!" Pixis called out as the three men landed and the fairy flew down; Levi was panting a bit and Erwin patted at his right shoulder for Levi to sit. Levi sat on Erwin's shoulder and looked at the other two men that stood across from Erwin "how are you feeling, Levi?" Erwin turned his head to look at Levi "I'm fine, it wasn't all that hard." Levi evened his breathing and kept a cool look on his face as the other two men looked him over. "It seems you've got a real find there, Erwin" Shadis said after a moment and slightly relaxed his body. Erwin smiled "thank you, Shadis" Erwin looked at Levi after speaking "now how about we get some lunch, I'm sure you worked up an appetite." Levi looked at Erwin and then nodded before giving Erwin a fixed look "you didn't bring my table setting did you?" Erwin looked away from Levi and followed the other two men to the dining hall "please tell me that the training officers eat separate from the recruits at least."


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the delay. I think one chapter a week might become the new slandered for this story. I've realized as the chapters went on I was falling back into my normal paragraph formatting and not "Fanfic formatting" Trying to work on that with this and future chapters.**

**Anyways the action continues! Or at least the buildup to action, next chapter will start Levi's first expedition. As Always please leave a review if you enjoyed the chapter!**

* * *

Erwin and Levi were riding back to the Scouting Legions castle, after they finished lunch at the Training Corps with the staff there and Pixis. They had spent a good portion of the ride in silence and Erwin felt Levi in his front left pocket unmoving. Erwin spoke out but there was no response from Levi so gripping the reins tight with his right hand Erwin lifted the pocket flap and pulled the pocket open to look inside. Levi was sleeping. Levi looked like he was sleeping on a hammock with his legs raised up and his head lulled on his chest as his back and wings were pressed along the bottom of the inner pocket. Erwin saw Levi stir a bit and closed the pocket and took the reins in both hands, letting Levi continue to sleep with a smile on his face.

Levi had woken when they were about a half hour from castle and poked his head out of the pocket

"Ah, I see your finally awake" Erwin said with a grin as he looked over Levi.

Levi flipped himself around to face Erwin, wings hanging over the pockets hem and stretched "well it's not the most comfortable place for a nap but there's not much else for me to do."

Erwin was still looking at Levi with a sly grin and Levi had a hunch that Erwin was up to something "I can see you have an idea brewing so let's just have it."

Erwin pulled his attention from Levi to look forward "hold on tight and keep your eyes open, we're going to pick up speed." Levi had just managed to turn himself around to face forward when Erwin whipped the reins and gave the horse a verbal command to speed up.

Levi was gripping tight to the hem of the pocket to keep from falling in, his wings clenched tight to his back to keep from picking up and causing him to be carried off on the updraft. Levi was about to yell at Erwin when Erwin spoke up.

"Now that we know you're fine against titans in a fight we need to see how you do when ambushed on horseback!"

Levi was still annoyed by the short notice but nodded all the same; sure that Erwin was looking down at him. "I'll call out the position the titan is coming from and you'll fly out in the opposite direction and then swing back for the kill." Levi nodded again and Erwin looked up.

"Titan five o'clock!"

Levi spared his wings out and the wind caught in his feathers, carrying him up. Once he was free from the pocket he flew around wide and hovered in the air about ten meters up and looked down to where Erwin had stopped.

Levi flew back down to Erwin "you know, this is a good idea and all but this kind of training really requires a target to aim for…"

Erwin nodded and patted at his chest for Levi to return to his pocket. Levi returned and looked up at Erwin over his shoulder "you know, it's hard to hold on and lookout when the horse is at top speed. When we go out in the field you should stuff the bottom of your pocket so I'll be able to look out; otherwise I'll just be bouncing around blind in there."

Erwin nodded to Levi "good idea, the last thing I'd want is for you to be injured from the ride. Are you sure you don't want to look into a way for you to ride on the horse with me?" Levi nodded and turned his head forward; neck straining from looking over and up at Erwin "I'm positive this is the safest spot for me." With that Erwin gave a tug on the reins and they continued back on to the castle at a brisk canter.

* * *

Three weeks had passed since the trial run and the next expedition was coming up in just over a week. The Scouting Legion had adjusted well to Levi over the weeks, not just the fact that he was a fairy but also to his personality. Levi was extremely diligent to his work, training and cleaning. Levi joined in on the meetings with Erwin and the squad leaders, though he didn't have much to add to the conversations; as he had yet to be out on an expedition. Levi spent his free days cleaning the castle and training despite Erwin telling him to take it easy.

Levi knocked on Erwin's office door with his free hand, a stack of papers pressed to his chest by his left arm. Erwin could tell it was Levi by how light the knocking was "enter" Erwin called out. Erwin looked up to see Levi standing on the handlebar as the door swung open and then flew forward to the desk.

"Here are the solider reports; everyone seems to be in fit sate for the expedition tomorrow." Levi held out the stack of paper in both hands and Erwin took it with his right thumb and index finger.

"Thank you Levi, be sure to rest up tonight, this will be your first time out after all." Erwin said as he took a pair of glasses out from a drawer to read Levis reports.

Levi nodded up at Erwin, lights out was still an hour away and during dinner Levi was practically force feed three times his mass by Erwin.

"You know I'm not the only one who will be going out for the first time but I don't see you babying them" Levi teased.

Erwin smirked. There were about five or so members from the last batch of recruits that for various reasons were not present during the last expedition. Erwin desperately wanted to tease Levi on how he was like a child to him but knew his life was worth more than any joke. Levi actually seemed a touch disappointed when Erwin just looked away from him to read the reports; perhaps he wanted to get a rise out of Erwin.

Levi turned around to leave the office for his own room when a hand came down in front of him; Levi looked over his shoulder to stare up at Erwin with a raised eyebrow.

"It's been a few days since we last preened your wings and with all the extra training you've put yourself through I'm sure they could use a good grooming before tomorrow."

Levi turned his head forward and sat down on the desk, wings outstretched as he relaxed his body. Even if Erwin had touched his wings on many occasions now there was still an odd sensation whenever they were touched. Erwin's hands were big and strong enough to crush Levi but his touch was always gentle whenever Levi felt it. No one would have guessed that Erwin's fingers had enough finesse to smooth out the tiny feathers on Levi's wings.

Levi found himself once again being nearly force feed to eat more than his body should have room for by Erwin at breakfast.

"Erwin! If you try to get one more bit of food in me I may just explode!" Levi nearly shouted as a piece of bacon was millimeters from being shoved in his face.

Erwin sighed and popped the bacon into his mouth when Levi slid off his chair and covered his body with his wings in a defensive stance. Levi waited a moment for Erwin to disappear behind that morning's newspaper before relaxing his body.

"I hope you remembered to fill the bottom of your pocket with something; preferably soft." Levi sat on Erwin's right shoulder to read the paper as well; once he was sure Erwin didn't have any food to shove at him.

Erwin nodded forward, his eyes still fixed on the paper "give it a try now and see if I to adjust it before we take off." Levi swung around the back of Erwin's neck to keep from blocking the paper and before he entered Erwin's pocket he stopped when he saw something else had changed.

Right above the Wings of Freedom patch the normally small button was replaced by a lager one and the slit on the pocket flap was widened just enough to accommodate the new button, if the pocket was closed it wouldn't be opened easily.

"Erwin…" Levi's voice was low and Erwin looked over to his left shoulder where Levi was now sitting; Erwin kept the paper up so their conversation could be privet.

"If I tell you to, I want you to stay put in there. This is your first expiation and I don't want you to try anything rash." Erwin's voice was more firm then Levi had ever heard it. "And that is an order. You're too valuable to lose on your first mission."

Levi nodded, he couldn't refuse an order from his commander but his eyes were sharp on Erwin; he still didn't like the idea of being tucked away safe if they were under attack.

"I don't expect that it will be necessary unless we are in a hurry to get back to the wall. If we are in that sort of position we can't stop for anyone and you can't fly as fast at the horses at their top speed."

Levi nodded again and turned his eyes from Erwin; he understood the scenario Erwin described but still wasn't fond of the thought.

Erwin unbuttoned the pocket and Levi lowered himself into it. There were two handkerchiefs balled up in the pocket and Levi stood on them, his head poking out of the top of the pocket enough for him to see.

"Perhaps one more, I feel like I could sink into these two and be at a loss for visual."

Erwin pulled out another handkerchief from his right pocket and Levi got out from Erwin to stuff it into the left pocket. Once Erwin removed his hand Levi re-entered the pocket and found he could actually sit and hold on to the hem now. Levi also felt that the fabric was loosely balled so if he were to be closed off in the pocket he could adjust the fabric to make more room for him.

Erwin set the paper down and stood, Levi griped the pocket hem tight to keep from moving around. All eyes turned to Erwin (and Levi) as Erwin stood at attention to address all in the mess hall.

"Today we will begin the forty-eighth expedition beyond the walls. Most of you have been on expeditions before but there are those for whom this will be their first. My advice is the same to all of you; keep your wits about you! There will be those who will not be returning but know that you will have given your life to help free humanity from our cage! Our enemy is the titans, for too long we have let them trap us and today we will work to overcome them! Today will not be our last battle with them but it will bring us closer to freedom as we lay out a path forward. Report to your captains and prepare yourselves we ride out in an hour!"

With that all the members of the Scouting Legion saluted their Commander and Erwin saluted back. As soon as Erwin's right fist contacted with his chest Erwin realized that Levi had left his pocket and was floating in front of him, a perfect salute given to Erwin.

Erwin nodded and looked to both sides of the table; all of the squad leaders were standing and saluting. Erwin lowered his hand and then moved to leave the mess hall; Levi followed him out to the stables. Soon they would be joined by the squad leaders who would have one last briefing before meeting with the captains. Levi returned to Erwin's pocket as the time to depart grew near, His wings twitched against his back with anticipation.

"Ready?" Erwin asked.

Levi nodded and gripped on to the pocket hem tight "ready."

With that Erwin gave a sharp pull on the reins and with a whinny his horse lead the way to the town they would depart from.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Sorry this chapter took so long! It's been rather hectic for me this past little while - Now the Scouting Legion is out in action! With Levi there for his first expedition! How will it go? Read on to find out! As always please leave a comment if you're enjoying the story thus far!**

* * *

The members of the scouting Legion was ready at the gates of the Shiganshina district, waiting for the gate to rise and allow them to ride out into the wide world. Erwin and Levi were at the front of the pack, ready to lead the charge as soon as the Garrison gave them the all clear. It was a standard formation; the outer members on horseback, some riding with a spare horse and caravans inside the formation. They would ride out for the better part of the day to the last check point the Legion had made and then continue on the next day. There were only so many natural resources at humanities disposal inside the wall so the Scouting Legion had started looking for supplies outside of the walls. The Caravans carried the supplies they would need to last outside of the wall for four days and they would leave some behind for the next expedition. They always hoped that they would return with fruits, vegetables or some kind of animal they could breed for food but so far they had little luck.

"Now Levi remember that this is an exploration mission. Even if we run into titans I don't want you rushing to take them on unless I order you to do so."

Levi looked up to Erwin and nodded. Erwin told Levi how they ran different types of expiation's; exploration like today's where they would keep along the path they set out and look for resources, 'hunting' missions where they would fight as many titans as they could for a day or two and research missions where the point was to find out more about the titans.

"The outer guard will focus on titans that approach us but keep vigilant for abnormals, if you see the guard having trouble with one then you may join them without my order."

Levi nodded again "understood commander."

Returning his attention forward Levi shifted in the pocket to settle in for the ride but also make sure he would be able to fly out quickly if needed. His wings were pressed tight to his back to keep them from being jerked around and strained, Levi griped as tightly to the hem as Erwin griped to the reins.

A man at the top of the wall waved down and soon gears could be heard as the gate slowly lifted. Erwin wasted no time as soon as the gate was high enough for the caravans he pulled on the reins to make his horse whinny as it raised onto its hind legs before bringing its front down to gallop out.

"FORWARD!"

With Erwin's cry the charge was led and the Scouting Legion rode out from the walls.

All of Levi's senses were on high alert. They had been riding for fifteen minutes when the first titan approached; a seven meter coming from the right of their formation. It was moving at a normal pace but as it was towards the front of the formation it needed to be dealt with before it got to close. Two scouts from the right flank broke off to deal with the titan, Levi watched as the two worked to take out its ankles before going for the nape. However more titans were coming from the same area; with the distraction used to keep them away from the gate now gone they would move in on the scouting party. One more scout joined the two to hold off the oncoming titans as the expedition moved forward; if they survived long enough for the caravans to get further away than they would join at the back of the formation.

After another five minutes titans were approaching from the left side too. Erwin lead the expedition forward as three scouts from the left flank broke off to handle them; one member from the right guard returning as that side was clear for the moment.

Two hours had passed and they were down six scouts. Levi kept looking from his right to his left, aware for the slightest out of place movement in their surroundings. There was a forest ahead off to the left and as they drew nearer some of the smaller trees began to quake. A ten meter titan ran out from the forest towards them; arms held out in front of it. Before anyone had a chance to react to the titans frightening speed, Levi shot out from Erwin's pocket and flew as fast as he could towards the titan. Erwin signaled for a scout to assist Levi and the nearest guard to Erwin's left rode after Levi.

Levi flew around the titans' mid-section before flying up to its neck; the titan seemed more focused on the group then Levi. Levi held his arms to his side to slash at the titans' nape but unlike the props and trees the titan was moving out of Levi's range.

"Shit" Levi cursed as the titan kept running.

Levi flapped his wings as fast as he could and caught up with the titan. Drawing his arms to the side once more; this time he kept flying rather than stilling his wings and with a swift motion of his arms a chunk of flesh flew off the back of the titan's neck as it fell to the ground.

"HALT!"

Erwin brought the formation to a pause as the abnormal had fallen in their path, blocking the whole rode so they would have to wait for it to disintegrate before they could move on. The caravans were brought to a rolling halt as the titan was about three meters ahead of the formation when it fell. Levi flew down to the scout that had rode after him and flew alongside him as they fell back into formation; Levi flying right to Erwin.

"I thought I said that you were only to go after the abnormals if you saw the outer guard having trouble with them…"

Erwin was addressing Levi with a stern tone as Levi pulled Erwin's pocket open to seat himself again.

"And that's what I did. I saw that there was no way they would be able to handle that titan before it got to the formation so I moved out to deal with it."

Erwin stared down Levi for a minute, Levi wasn't looking at him but Erwin was sure he would feel his eye on him. After a moment the titan was just about gone so they would be able to move again.

"Well I would say that's a good first kill"

It was just more than a whisper but with Levi so close he was able to hear Erwin's complement well enough. Levi grinned just slightly at Erwin's words and then gripped tightly as Erwin's jacket shifted when he raised his Left arm.

"FORWARD!"

The titan was gone and the coast seemed to be clear so they road onward once more.

Another three hours had passed without too much commotion. The further they got from the walls the less titans there were. They were down a total of then scouts so far and this was only a rest, they would keep going past sunset to their first campsite.

Levi was more than glad for the late lunch as he was called into action three more times as it was more abnormals they shambled about this far off from the walls; not to say that they were clear from normal titans, they always seemed to find humans no matter where they were. Levi found that the titans paid him no mind, normal or abnormal and where anyone else would be glad for this it filled Levi was a sense of melancholy; proof that he was in no way human.

Levi barely registered that he was being tapped on the shoulder by one of Erwin's fingers.

"Levi"

When his name was called Levi looked up at Erwin, making sure his has was impassive enough so even he couldn't read the emotion's that were going through Levi's head. Erwin pulled his hand away and unscrewed his canteen, filling the cap and offering it to Levi.

"Thanks"

Levi felt his voice drag a bit, threatening to give away his mood but Erwin's smile didn't diminish.

"You must be quite hungry, four kills on your first outing is quite the accomplishment and the day's not done!"

Levi simply nodded as he took the cap from Erwin's fingers and held it in both of his hands. He was indeed somewhat tired from fighting titans for real but that seemed to be pushed to the back of his mind. In truth it was probably his thoughts that moment that took more out from him then the actual fighting; as he was overfeed that morning.

Levi decided to push those thought to the back burner and let Erwin take them to the caravan that was serving lunch. Hanji had run up to them with her lunch in hand; it was a simple meal of a sandwich with some meat and vegetables with a baked potato and an apple, easy enough to store and eat quickly so they wouldn't become easy targets for the titans.

Erwin told Levi to wait with Hanji as he got their lunches; Levi considered burring himself deep in the pocket but begrudgingly left Erwin to join Hanji. They sat on the back of an open cart and Hanji started on her lunch before Erwin joined them, glancing down at Levi every so often that Levi left one of his eyes twitching. Before he could say anything the cart sank down to his right as Erwin sat, causing Levi to slide into him.

Erwin didn't feel Levi bump into him but his eyes were already on Levi as he sat so he grinned wildly when Levi was right next to him.

"Now, now Levi! I'm glad you feel so close to me but we have anti-fraternization rules when out in the field"

Levi scowled and that scowl only intensified when Erwin and Hanji started laughing and Levi grumbled "I'm pretty sure where I've been positioned this entire time already brakes that rule."

Levi had said it as a fact but the two laughed even harder and Levi thought his kill count might need to have two categories as Erwin wrapped a hand around him and moved him closer towards Hanji so he wouldn't slide.

At the vary Lest Erwin was mindful of Levi's wings when he grabbed him, Levi felt he just might start that human kill count had Erwin's thumb pinned his left wing.

Levi felt too annoyed to say anything and just ate the bits of food Erwin put in front of him in silence. Once Levi insisted to Erwin that he was full and good to go again Hanji spoke up and uttered three words that Levi hated hearing from her; even more than what she normally prattles on about.

"You know… I've been thinking…"


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Sorry for the delay. School work, job hunting, thanksgiving and all that jazz. As always Leave a comment if your enjoying the story thus far! More notes at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

Levi didn't want to know what would follow. Nothing good ever, EVER came after Hanji saying 'I've been thinking' but Hanji just continued before Levi had a chance to react.

"- as the titans don't seem to pay any attention to Levi we should have him scout the areas ahead of us before we move on, that way we can know of any trouble spots ahead of time!"

'Well that doesn't seem so bad', Levi thought to himself.

Erwin closed his eyes and seemed to be giving Hanji's idea some thought as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"That would be a good idea if we had the time to sit here and wait for an area report but we can't keep in one spot to long during the day. Also as you said; they pay no mind to Levi so they would simply keep moving in on us and all that would do is cause Levi to focus on titans in one area as we moved on. We risk stranding Levi like that."

It made sense to Levi but he still felt down slighting. What good was it for the titans to ignore him if he couldn't put that ability to use somehow?

"Plus where titans might not pay Levi any mind there are other creatures that might. We stick together where everyone looks out for everyone."

Erwin looked down to Levi and offered him a smile "there is no better place for you then at my side."

Levi nodded to Erwin and Hanji sighed.

"So much for that Idea"

Hanji fell back on the carts flat wooden surface and stared up at the sky for a moment before shooting up with a wild grin.

"What if Levi scouts from above!"

Levi and Erwin both turned to look at her (Levi looking up.)

"Once we clear this forest its flat lands till we hit tonight's camp so Levi can look around from above, tell us where the titans are coming from and that way we can avoid them; or at least know ahead of time where their coming from! And if any bird tries to snatch Levi he'd just fly back down to us."

Erwin once again gave some thought to Hanji's idea; Levi wasn't too sure about ether idea any more. He could fly a lot faster now but it would be hard to keep up with the horses for an extended period of time plus flying that fast would drain his energy a fair bit.

"It's an interesting idea but that would put a lot of strain on Levi; to fly at the horses pace. As it is flat lands an aerial view would only give us so many more meters then we can already see from the ground. I did have something else in mind-"

Erwin looked to Levi before continuing

"- It's up to you, Levi; if you want to do this. As its flat lands the 3DMGs are at a disadvantage and we normally just try to avoid the titans but we do have someone who can fight without maneuvering restrictions now. This would mean that you would fight off any titan that got too close to us; you would go out and take care of the titan, a scout would follow after you and you would return to the formation with them to save on your energy."

Erwin finished his idea, never looking away from Levi and waited for the fairy's answer.

"Sure"

Levi's response was almost immediate, wanting to make some use of himself in a way that only he could.

Erwin fixed Levi with an intense look.

"You are ordered to only take out any titan that I verbally order you to, is that understood?"

Levi nodded before he realized

"Yes sir."

"We're still going to do our best to avoid titans but maneuvering around them with this large of a caravan does get tricky so you'll take out the ones that pose the most risk of catching up to us."

Erwin pushed himself off of the cart and stood up. Levi flew up to Erwin and nestled himself back in Erwin's pocket. Erwin walked over to Dita and a male scout Levi didn't know by name yet; Erwin told the two of the plan and they would ride on either side of Erwin so it would be their job to get Levi back to the formation.

Erwin called out for everyone to pack up and be ready to move out again and soon they were off again.

There were far fewer titans this far from the walls so Levi had yet to be deployed as the hours passed. The sun was lower but still far off from setting and Levi felt himself drifting off slightly; the jacket material might not have been the softest but the material that stuffed the pocket for him to hit on was fairly soft. Levi shifted to try and sit up higher so he could feel more wind rush past him to keep him awake.

"Levi, 11 o'clock. Seems like a normal one but it's right on our path."

Levi looked to their left and saw a titan some distance from them closing in at a fast walk and nodded

"Your orders, sir?"

"Take it out and return."

With that Levi darted out from Erwin's pocket and flew forward to take out the titan; the scout Erwin talked with followed shortly after he saw Levi fly towards the titan.

The scout should have given Levi a better head start as the titan homes in on him when Levi is getting into position to attack. The titan reaches out a hand to grab at the scout and he pulls on the reins to get his horse to get him out of there. The horse was startled by the impending titan and managed to buck the scout off.

Levi made a wide cut quickly and as the flesh flew off the back of the titans' neck he flew forward; faster than the titan was falling and got to the scout first. The scout just threw up his arms in a feeble attempt to save himself from the oncoming blow as Levi moved so quickly it seemed that everything else was in slow motion to the fairy.

Levi knew it would be useless to try and grab the man and fly off with him, not enough time so he held out his arms to the man and put as much force into his actions as he could. Levi called on the same magic that he used to blow the owl out of the sky and willed as much force as he could; hoping for enough to blow the man out of the growing shadow the falling titan was casting.

Erwin watched as the scout left after Levi and knew this was a bad move the moment the scout was too far for his voice to reach him. Erwin couldn't see Levi but he did see the titans' arm reach out for the scout, saw as the scout tried to withdraw and be bucked off of his horse. And then Erwin saw a large chunk of flesh fly from the back of the titans' neck and a streak of blue light swing from the back of the titan to where the scout sat in shock. Erwin was at a loss for what to do as his horse lead him further away from the scene. Then all at once the scout was tossed out from underneath the collapsing as if a gale force wind hit him as the titan fell to the ground in a steaming mass.

"Levi!"

Erwin shouted but there was nothing he could do; he was the Commander, he needed to lead on. Erwin saw Hanji brake off of formation from her spot towards the back as she road with a spare horse to where the scout stood in shock, horseless now. Erwin turned his head from the sight and looked up at the sun that was only hours from setting.

The scout returned to his spot in the formation; without a fairy in his pocket. The scout kept quiet, eyes downcast as he let his new horse make sure they kept on track. Erwin couldn't blame him, not entirely; this was his plan and he should have foreseen something like this happening.

When they arrived at the clearing an hour after dark Erwin gave the orders to set up camp and assigned the first group for watch. Erwin could smell the stew cooking but didn't have much of an appetite. Erwin knew he shouldn't let himself be this upset over the loss of just one of his men; Levi wasn't even the first to go this mission. Perhaps it was because Levi was made just for him that he felt this way, or it could be how he helped Levi during his first few days; almost like raising a child.

Erwin was so lost in is thought that he didn't notes that a half hour had already gone by as he just sat on a log. There was a sound of a galloping horse approaching from their path and Erwin looked up to see Hanji ridding in, one had pressed to her chest, an odd blue light coming from it. Hanji slowed down as she entered the clearing but didn't stop till she was right in front of Erwin.

"Erwin"

Hanji's voice was hushed but dripping with excitement. Erwin stood and blinked in amazement at the ball of light in her hand. Legs tucked in and head pressed down with blue wing tips meeting white wing tips in front of Levi's balled up form. Erwin's mouth was dry and he wasn't sure if he wanted to ask the burning question now on his mind. Eye's glued to the soft blue light the emanated for every part of Levi, Erwin found his lips moving on their own to ask that question.

"Is he alive?" His voice was surprisingly even.

"I think he is but I can't be sure. Here, you take him."

Hanji waited for Erwin to list up and open his hands before she carefully pulled Levi from her chest and into her hands so she could deposit him into Erwin's hands. Once Levi was in Erwin's hands the light pulsed once before fading. Once the light was gone Levi's poster seemed to relax a bit; his headed lifted up with silver eyes still shut. A slight rise and fall of the wings that still draped the tiny body could be seen and Erwin let go of a breath he was holding; Levi was alive.

"Hanji, what happened?"

Erwin was able to remove his eyes from Levi once he felt the Corporal roll onto his stomach and Erwin tilted his head to the side so that Levi would breathe easy. Hanji dismounted her horse once her hands were free and gave it a pat before turning to Erwin to tell him what she saw.

* * *

**AN: And here we have our first fake out of the story! I was tempted to mark the story as complete for a day or two to add to the fake outness but nah. Anyways I promise that this isn't a fake out for the sake of having a fake out, it will be a plot point later on ~.^ First person to correctly guess that plot point before we get to where it's made obvious to the readers but not the charters wins a cookie.**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: -sobbing- I'm sorry it took so long to finish this chapter! I've been working on other fic's that probably won't even see the light of day X_X; Feel free to kick me in the but for taking over a week. I wanted to get this out on Saturday but whops it 4:30am on Sunday... Well I haven't gone to bed yet so for me it's still Saturday... _ As always, drop a review if you're enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Hanji asked a nearby scout to hitch her horse and then sat down next to Erwin.

"Has your tent been set up yet? It might be best to set Levi down first and talk in privet."

Erwin looked around to where the tents were being set up and saw the one with the Wings of Freedom that marked the commanders was up. Erwin carefully stood so he wouldn't disturb Levi as he slept in Erwin's hand and made his way to his tent with Hanji following him.

Once in Erwin's tent, Erwin set Levi down on his pillow and covered him with handkerchief before sitting himself to talk with Hanji. Hanji sat cross-legged beside the sleeping bag and started once Erwin sat down on his sleeping bag.

"So… At first I was just taking my spare horse to the scout as I saw his had run off and there weren't any other titans in sight so I figured it would be safe to go and bring him back."

Erwin nodded as he remembered his own orders during the meetings with squad leaders that scout recovery was only to be done if there was no indent titan risk.

"He told me that happened. How the titan had made to grab him as soon as he was close and that caused the titan to bend down and threw off Levi's aim and spooked his horse; causing it to buck him off. So when Levi took out the nape, the titan was going to fall right on top of him. Levi flew down and blasted him out of the area just before the titan hit the ground; right on top of Levi."

Erwin and Hanji both looked down to where Levi was still sleeping. Small as Levi was there were little places on a titan for him to slip past to avoid being crushed but even if he managed that there was the intense heat from a disintegrating titan.

Hanji turned her gaze back too Erwin.

"I sent him off to join up with the formation and I decided to hang back and see if it would be possible to... retrieve Levi. When I looked over the titan I noticed that his right shoulder was disintegrating faster than the rest of his body. After five minutes I could see a blue light in the center of the shoulder and after a little while longer I saw Levi! I called out to him but there was no response and I couldn't get close enough to grab him yet. Once enough of the titan was gone I went to grab him. He was emitting that blue light all around him and I couldn't tell if he was actually alive or not. I ventured a guess that he was and that light was some form of magic to ether protect him or heal him. So I scooped him up and road to catch up with the formation."

Hanji finished and waited for Erwin to take in what she said. Erwin looked over Levi once more. He could see that Levi was breathing but before he took Levi it looked like he wasn't. There was a jumble of thoughts running though his head but Erwin couldn't make any one though clear. Instead he stood up looking to Hanji.

"Thank you for bringing him back and letting me know what happened. You can head to your tent for the night; I'll see you in the morning and let you know how Levi is doing."

Hanji Stood and nodded to Erwin and with a wave left the tent, leaving Erwin and Levi.

Once Hanji had left Erwin sat back down and watched Levi for what seemed like an hour. Carefully Erwin picket up the pillow Levi was on and moved it off on the sleeping bag and put it beside the bag so Erwin could lie down. Erwin changed quietly and set his harness and straps in a pile before removing the rest of his cloths and changing into his sleeping attire. At the bottom of his duffel bag Erwin saw Levi's change of clothes and wondered if he should attempt to change Levi well he slept. Deciding against it Erwin pulled the drawstrings on the bag and plopped it down at the head of the sleeping bad to use as a pillow.

Erwin slept lightly when they were outside of the walls, as a titan could make its way into their camp at any moment he wanted to be ready to jump into action. Even if titans never seemed to attack them at night for some reason he didn't want to be sluggish if one should and the patrol raised the alarm.

It was an hour till dawn when the current patrol played the trumpets to wake the camp. As the titans were inactive during the night Erwin had them up and ready to move before dawn. Erwin rose quickly and looked over to where he last saw Levi. Levi was still sound asleep but his breathing was louder now than before Erwin fell asleep so Erwin reached over to see if Levi would wake.

Erwin lifted the handkerchief blanket and avoiding the wings Erwin tried to tug on Levi's arm with his thumb and index finger.

"Levi, Levi it's time to get up."

The hold Erwin put on Levi's arm was light enough for Levi to pull away from and rollover so his back was to Erwin. Erwin debated putting Levi in his pocket and letting Levi sleep till he woke on his own; he clearly drained a lot of energy to survive the titan falling on him. Erwin decided to try one more time to wake Levi and if he slept through it then he would let Levi keep sleeping.

Erwin placed a finger on Levi's left shoulder and gently shook him well trying to get him up. Levi fell back onto his stomach but was grumbling something. Erwin took that as a sigh that Levi would be ok; he just needed more time to regain his energy.

Erwin changed quickly and once dressed attached the straps and harness for the 3D gear and stuffed his sleepwear into the bag. Once Erwin was changed he knelt down and picked up Levi and gently placed him in his left jacket pocket. Erwin remembered how Levi remarked that the pocket wasn't that comfortable a sleeping spot but as it was padded with the cloth handkerchiefs Erwin hoped that Levi would be able to get the rest he needed.

With Levi safely secured in his pocket Erwin got up to leave his tent and meet with the squad leaders before breakfast. When Erwin left his tent he was eminently greeted by Hanji who seemed to have been waiting for them for a short while.

"So how's the little guy?"

Erwin pointed to the bulge in his left breast pocket to show Hanji that Levi was with him.

"Still drained it seems; also I don't think Levi would appreciate that remark"

Hanji laughed and gave Erwin a slap on the back before they started off to meet with the rest of the squad leaders.

"It's just a scientific observation" Hanji said with a sing-song tone as she jotted ahead of Erwin to where the others were waiting.

"We will continue ridding out today and stop once we have found a suitable campsite after dark. This is the furthest we have gone before on this rout so keep your eyes peeled for any nearby wildlife that can be used for livestock or fruit baring plants. Titan activity should be less likely this far out from the walls but we can't let our guard down. We'll break past noon once we find a suitable resting stop other than that keep to formation and assigned duties. Log and map any points of interest that we would want to look into during the next exploration OH! And Mike, I'll want you to ride up next to me until Levi has recovered enough to return to his duties."

With that Erwin dismissed the squad leaders to their morning duties as he heading to the kitchen wagon to see how their breakfast was coming along. There was a camp fire going with a large black pot full of boiling water filled with eggs. Their meals outside of the walls needed to be simple as they only had campfires to work with.

The sun was peeking over the horizon by the time breakfast was ready. Erwin took his portion of eggs fruit and dried meat; even though Levi was still asleep in his pocket Erwin took a strip of meat and an egg for Levi, to keep on hand for when the fairy finally woke. Erwin considered forcing Levi to wake but as they still knew so little about how the fairy and his magic worked Erwin decided it would be best to go with whatever Levi's body decided was best; and right now that was sleep.

Once everything was packed up Erwin called for all the scouts to get into formation and ready to move out. Mike was on Erwin's left and would take out any titans that attacked from the path until Levi was awake and able to attack. Erwin took one last glance down at his pocket where Levi was; Erwin adjusted the two handkerchiefs so Levi would rest deeper in the pocket then when he sat on the three. Erwin considered buttoning the pocket shut to prevent any risk of Levi being tossed out but didn't want Levi to wake up feeling trapped. So Erwin fixed up his pocket so Levi would be comfortable and secure; If he saw Levi at risk of being tossed out he would button up the pocket then but for now left it open.

Erwin called for them to move out and the formation moved on; at a slightly slower pace than the day before so they could better take in their surroundings. Two squads broke off from the main formation, one to the right and one to the left; they would check the indent areas for any usable resources and report back every half hour with any findings. This was their third exploration mission and it was this concept that lent to Erwin's promotion to Commander as it was his idea.

Four hours had passed and there was nothing of interest reported yet. There were only two titans that needed to be taken care of and mike was able to handle them with some help from other scouts. Erwin glanced down to Levi every once in a while, there was still no sign of the fairy rousing and Erwin only grew more curious to hear what happened from Levi's point of view. Another hour and a half passed without any titans or finds from the scouts, there was a clearing up ahead and Mike said he smelt fresh water nearby so Erwin signaled for them to bake once they got to the clearing.

There was a lake about twenty meters from the clearing so once Erwin dismounted he walked his horse over to let it drink.

"If we're giving our steeds a drink then why don't you dunk you're head in, you look like you could use a rinse"

Erwin's head shot up when he first head Levi speak; his voice was low but not horse. Erwin looked down and saw that Levi was gripping the hem of the pocket to peer out and turned his head to look up at him.

"Levi! I was beginning to think you would spend the rest of this mission sleeping. How are you feeling?"

Levi turned his head back and let go of the hem to drop back into the pocket; once Levi was in he turned to rest his back on the front of the pocket and looked up at Erwin.

"Warn. How long was I out?"

"More then half a day. We've just stopped for lunch so you'll be able to regain some strength… "

Levi's eyes were half lidded but they seemed to have a sharp gaze on Erwin. Levi gave a nod to Erwin's unasked question.

"Levi, what happened?"

* * *

**AN: Sorry there's not much action in this one X_x I wanted to do a better job explaining what kind of mission their on right now and set up different perspective on what happened with Levi and that titan. **


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I don't know what happened; I've got drama, slight angst and contemplation of fates worse than death. I'm going to need a lot of domestic fluff once we get back to the walls ;^; Anyways; This chapter is all talking so please bare with me! we'll get to more action in the upcoming chapters but this one does set up some info for how Levi works. As always please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Levi, what happened?"

More scouts were coming to the lake with their horses so Erwin walked his back to the clearing well keeping his eyes down to Levi.

"Well I flew to take out the titan but the scout that was meant to bring me back followed too quickly so the titan was bending down before I could kill it. Because of that when I took out the nape the titan was poised to fall right on him. If I let him get crushed then I wouldn't have been able to return to the formation so I flew down to him but I knew it would be useless to try and grab the man and fly off with him, not enough time. I remembered the magic that I used to knock down the owl that was chasing me and put as much force into it as I could. I blew the scout out of the way but before I could take off the titan came down on me."

Levi paused his story and looked away from Erwin for a moment. So far Erwin knew this much from Hanji's second hand story and what he saw; it was what happened next that Erwin wanted to know.

"What happened then?" Erwin stopped once they were in the clearing and sat down on one of the empty wagon beds.

"Well the titan fell on me. It was hot and crushing me; then I stopped feeling everything and my mind went blank. The last thing I remember was hearing your voice ordering me to return. Your words echoed in the nothingness for what felt like an eternity until I felt you. The echoing stopped when I felt I was in your hands and I heard your actual voice before I feel asleep; you were speaking to Hanji. I was aware of you trying to wake me up for a moment but I was just too drained to get up; then I wake up in your pocket and tell you what happened."

Erwin gave a faint smile at Levi's last line; he would be fine if he was still able to be snarky. There were new questions swimming in Erwin's head now; he doubted that Levi would be able to answer any but it was worth a shot.

"What do you mean by nothingness?"

"Just that. I had no sense of self; I couldn't feel anything, see anything or even think anything, I can't even properly explain how I heard your words when I had no ears to hear with. It wasn't like dreaming or when you pass out, there's a heaviness to that that makes you feel like you're still there."

Erwin tried to imagine what Levi was describing but there was only one thing that came to his mind… 'Death' rang out in Erwin's thoughts. 'Had Levi died' Erwin's thoughts were cut short when Levi spoke up again.

"What happened with me? Between now and when the titan fell, that is."

"Well Hanji went to bring her spare horse to the scout and waited to see what happened to you. The titan was disintegrating faster in the spot that was over you and you were giving off some blue light. Apparently she couldn't tell if you were alive or not but guessed that you were, as you were giving off light. Hanji brought you to the campsite and when she put you in my hands the light faded. Your head picked up but then collapsed onto my hands and you fell asleep there; like you said, I tried to wake you this morning but you wouldn't get up so I let you sleep until you'd wake up on your own."

Levi nodded in undersigned at Erwin's side of the story.

"Well I have no idea what that light was; some form of my magic I guess. It would explain why I'm still so drained."

Erwin nodded and another thought surfaced in his head to give some explanation. '… and I have to follow your every order as your Corporal!' Levi's words from his first day rang out to give Erwin something to grasp at. 'Does this mean Levi can defy death if it goes against my orders?' Erwin thought on that for a moment longer 'could I simply give Levi a standing order to return to me after every mission to ensure his survival?' Glancing down at Levi, Erwin saw that the fairy was beginning to nod off.

"Before you fall back asleep let's get lunch; I'm sure it will do you good to get some energy."

Levi opened his eyes and nodded up at Erwin as he tried to sit up and look out the pocket; unable to do so with the third cloth removed. Erwin could smell cooking fish; it seemed the lake was well stocked so their provisions would last longer on this trip. Erwin wished they brought something to bring more fish back with them but would settle with marking this spot for the next expedition.

Erwin took two roasted fish in one hand and a potato in his other before turning back to the cart to sit down again. The skewered fish would be no problem to eat as long as you were bigger than the fish so Erwin set one of the skewers and the potato down so he could break off parts for Levi. Perhaps it was because Levi was so warn that he didn't protest to Erwin feeding him bit by bit; Erwin breaking off a part and holding it out for Levi to take in his small hands before biting into it.

"Mind giving me a hand out of here? I need a drink and I don't want to risk spilling."

Levi shifted again as he spoke in an attempt to get out on his own but was still too drained. Erwin gave a small chuckle and set down his skewer and dipped his left hand into the pocket with Levi; cupping it so that Levi could rest against his palm rather than being grabbed. Levi entered Erwin's hand and Erwin set Levi down beside him and then unscrewed his canteen to fill the cap for Levi.

Levi began to give his wings testing flaps as he continued to eat is lunch well looking up at Erwin from time to time. Now that Levi was able to feed himself, Erwin returned to his thoughts from before. 'What if Hanji didn't recover Levi? The way Levi described it, he was dead until he returned to me but was unable to do so on his own. ' Erwin set down his own food as a darker thought crossed him mind 'what if I give Levi an order to return but he is unable to… would I be damning him to a fate worse than death as he would be stuck between worlds…'

Levi looked up at Erwin as he groaned and planted his head in his hands.

"Erwin! What's wrong?"

Erwin removed his head and looked down at Levi.

"Sorry Levi, I was just over thinking something."

Levi flew up into Erwin's hands that were still raised and fixed Erwin with a hard look.

"If it's to do with me then stop. Whatever happened, happened and trying to figure it out now won't do us any good. I'm pretty sure I'm more confused about it than you are but for now we've got more pressing matters; like finishing this mission and worrying about this when a titan won't pop out at any given moment."

Erwin had a look of confusion on his face at first but then gave Levi a soft smile.

"Your right."

Erwin waited for Levi to move and once Levi flew over to his shoulder he lowered his arms and took a look around to see what everyone was doing. Hanji had her squad catch some more fish with a net; presumably for their dinner tonight well Mike's squad was making sure all the horses were well watered. Dita and Luke were putting out the cooking fires and a group of scouts were getting everything packed up and ready to go as it was almost time to move out again.

"Hey, Erwin"

Erwin turned his head to look at Levi who had just spoken up.

"Yes, Levi?"

"We're in the scouting phase by now right?"

Erwin cocked one of his large eyebrows up at Levi's question. During the meetings Levi understood Erwin's plans for small groups of scouts to look for resources long their path but never spoke up during those talks or seemed overly interested then.

"Yes but so far they haven't reported anything of interest."

Levi flew off of Erwin's shoulder and flew in place in the air in front of him so they could see eye to eye though Levi was bobbing up and down with the flapping of his wings.

"Let me go with a scout."

Erwin was not prepared for such a statement from his corporal.

"Levi you're still recovering for yesterday's event, it would be best if you remained out of action for the rest of today."

Erwin planned to keep Mike on titan duty and with their path becoming more forested it would allow Levi to remain at bay as his ability to attack without the use of a 3DMG wouldn't need to be relied on.

"I've nearly slept an entire day and I've eaten a whole fish so I'm feeling a fair bit better than when fell asleep."

Levi seemed content to argue on this topic for as long as he needed and Erwin realised he could end the argument with a few words. He could order Levi to remain put in his pocket till they stopped for the night. 'No, that wouldn't be right. I'd be putting Levi's will against his inability to go against my orders. ' Erwin sighed as he thought about how odd it was that he had such pull over someone else's life, more so than that of a normal solider.

"Tomorrow Levi. Today you rest and gather your strength; you're using your wings to keep up when you would normally hover with your magic so clearly you're not at one hundred percent yet. You can scout the area as we head back tomorrow."

Levi made a face that almost looked like pouting.

"There are area's that we haven't been able to explore yet so it's not like you'd be looking over what we've already covered. I've got Mike on titan duty and our path has trees so you can rest as the others can handle any titan that pops up for now."

"Is it… Really ok for me to remain inactive for the rest of the day?"

Levi's face softened as he asked. Erwin offered Levi a small smile before patting at his chest for Levi to return to his pocket as it was just about tome to move out again.

"I'll be fine. It's better for you to remain inactive for one day to rest up then have you be inactive for days because you pushed yourself too far. We need you to be in top form for when we make our way back as we pass the flat lands closer to the wall."

Levi nestled himself into Erwin's pocket as he spoke and nodded to Erwin in understanding.

"Can you at least hand me that third handkerchief so I can see outside of this pocket? I'm not as tired anymore but if I'm stuck spending the next six hours or so bouncing around in here I'll have nothing else to do but sleep."

Erwin took the other cloth from his right pocket and passed it to Levi who set it down underneath him and shifted around till he could sit with his head pocking out. Erwin sat up and heading back to his horse and called for all scout to ready to move out. Hanji caught sight of Levi as she moved into formation and gave a cheerful wave to which Levi nodded at slightly. Once everything was packed up and all were in formation, Erwin lad the way for them to continue on.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Time to see Levi in action with other people! I hope I didn't make Mike OOC but in reality we never did get much of him in the anime or manga .; Also what's this; something that may or may not tie into the cannon? witchcraft! As always please leave a review if your enjoying the story so far!**

* * *

Levi was finding it increasingly hard to stay put as they rode on. Two more scouts were killed as they passed a group of titans and one scouting party never returned to formation.

"Erwin! Please let me help, if we don't deal with all of these titans then they'll keep following us to the next campsite."

Erwin was considering Levi's request; for some reason there were a fair amount of titans in this area and even though it had trees there just weren't enough for optimal use of the 3DMG. If Levi and Mike worked together then they would be able to deal with this batch of titans so they would be safe at their next campsite.

"Levi; you are to work with Mike to take out these titans. You are to stick close to him and if you feel your energy wavering, you are to eminently return to formation. Provide him with backup but do not risk yourself; that's an order."

The formation's pace had picked up as they couldn't keep scouting in a titan infested area so Levi would need Mike for him to return. Erwin knew it was risky to let Levi rejoin the action but trusted Mike to keep Levi safe, after all they were his best fighters.

Levi nodded and shot out of Erwin's pocket and flew towards the nearest titan, Mike following after him when Erwin gave the command. Once near a few trees Mike shot off of his horse and towards a titan to the left of the one Levi had just fallen. As trained, Mike's horse galloped away from the action and stopped to wait for its rider once it was clear of the titans. There were four more titans coming from the same area as the last few and Mike shot up to stand on a branch where Levi was hovering above.

"Mike, do you see that?"

Levi was focusing on a point in the far distance on what almost looked to be rooftops.

Mike squinted his eyes but just shook his head then sniffed around.

"I don't see anything but something smells off. These titans smell but not as badly as they normally do."

Levi was told about Mike's heighten sense of smell from Erwin and remembered how Mike could smell the flower he came from.

"Their abnormals then? It would explain what they're doing out here in the middle of nowhere. Let's take them out quick and get back."

Levi flew down and watched as Mike passed him with his gear to take out the closest titan. Levi flew toward one behind Mike and saw that the titan was watching him. The titan made to turn its head to keep focus on Levi but it was too slow to keep up with Levi's movements. Levi and Mike took out both titans at the same time as the other two moved in on them. Levi and Mike were shocked to see that the titans had turned their attention to Levi.

A ten meter titan reached out to grab at Levi; this one was faster and started to close its hand around Levi but the space it left was more than enough for Levi to move about and cut his way free. Once Levi was free of the titans grasp Mike took out its nape leaving only one titan to be dealt with.

"Shit..."

When Levi flew out of the steaming hand the feathers on his wings became heavy when they caught the steam and Levi was starting to feel worn from this fight. Just as Levi was starting to waver in midair another hand wrapped around him; this one much smaller than the last. Mike grabbed Levi and shoved him into his pocket so he could re-take both swords and take out the last titan. The confined movement in Mikes pocket was not helping Levi to recover but knew there wasn't much else to be done about the situation.

Levi felt Mike's movement as he was tumbled around in the pocket and then clung to the bottom as Mike descended to the ground; a heavy thud from the titan falling nearby. Mike whistled for his horse and the sound of it running to them warned Levi to keep holding on till Mike was on the horse.

"How you holding up in there?"

Levi mumbled a response before Mike hoisted himself onto the horse as they began to ride back to formation. Levi's wings would be in desperate need of a proper preening when they got back after this mission; Levi began to worry that any more titan steam and his wings might start molting. Levi climbed up the pocket so he could see how close they were getting, knowing that Mike's horse was close to top speed they should be catching up soon. Once Levi's head was poking out Mike took a quick glance down before returning his gaze to keep on track.

"So that was rather odd."

Levi gave a hum in agreement. These were the first titans to pay Levi any mind. It was also odd that there would be a group of titans this far out from the walls. Sure they still ran into titans every now and then but it was always sparse and never more than one at a time this far out. They would be sure to avoid that area on their way back tomorrow. The attempted attack on him had pushed out Levi's thoughts of possibly spotting homes in the direction the titans were coming from. Mike and Levi soon caught up to the formation and once Mike was close enough to Erwin, Levi flew over and settled into Erwin more comfortable pocket; agreeing to stay put till they made camp and would join Mike to report their findings.

It was a few hours after sunset when the Scouting Legion finally made camp for the night. This was the farthest they would go on this expedition and they would leave a few wagons behind for the next one so they could go further. Scouts were busying themselves with setting up camp and working on that night's dinner and once Erwin's tent was set up and a table was set outside of it Erwin called on all the squad leaders for a meeting before dinner.

"According to one of the scouting teams they saw a grove of trees a few miles out from where they were surveying that we don't have inside the walls, it might be worth a look to see if they bare any fruit"

Erwin nodded at Hanji's report; Erwin and the squad leaders were standing around the table with a large map on it. Levi was standing on the table. Hanji drew a circle around an area on the map to show where the trees were.

"Levi, I'll have you search the trees with a survey team. You'll ride out ahead of the formation with them and if they do bear fruit then send one of the scouts back so we can load up on what we can."

Levi nodded up at Erwin before looking back down at the map, noting that only two spots were marked; the grove and the lake with fish, Levi flapped his wings twice to land on a spot between the two and looked up at Mike.

"Mike and I ran into a group of abnormals around this spot and they all came from the same area. They seemed to possess some kind of intelligence… "

Levi was going to say that they took an interest in him but Hanji was making some odd excited noises and almost looked like she was dancing on the spot with her eyes shining behind her glasses.

"Calm down you damned four eyes."

Mike took up the pen and drew a circle around where Levi stood on the map and then made an arrow in the direction that the titans had come from. Levi flew of the spot and landed close to where Erwin was standing as Mike drew an X through the circle. Erwin looked to Levi with one eyebrow raised; inviting Levi to elaborate on the titans they ran into.

"Unlike all the other titans we've come across, these ones responded to my presents. One was watching me before I took it out and then another grabbed for me; however even with its hand fully closed I had enough space to move about. No clue about the other titans from then; we took them out before they could have reacted to me but it's safe to assume they probably would have been the same as the others."

"Well if that's all there is to report then you're all dismissed for the night. Make sure your squads know their duties as we head back tomorrow and we'll meet in the morning to go over our route."

The squad leaders took off towards the dinner line as Erwin rolled up the map; intending to take it into his tent before heading to dinner. Levi Flew up to Erwin's shoulder as he bent down to pick up the map.

"So those titans attacked you then?"

Erwin spoke without any hint of emotion in his voice as he kept his eyes on the now rolled up map but Levi was sure Erwin must have had some concern for him after his reluctance to even let him go with Mike.

"Yes and I did as you ordered; I fought close with him and when I was warring out… I was back to Mike and he took out the last titan so we could return."

Levi couldn't tell why he didn't want to tell Erwin that it was Mike who grabbed him as he faltered but too be fair, Mike grabbed him before he even released it.

Erwin hummed and then walked over to his tent and set the map down before heading over to the dinner line where the extra fish they caught at the lake were added to the stew. Erwin took a bowl full and two rolls and set the food down at the table still outside of his tent. Levi glided off of Erwin and on to the table where he sat down. Before they left for the expedition Erwin had asked Levi if he wanted to bring his dinning set along but Levi said it wouldn't serve much use out on the field and asked Erwin if it would be ok for them to just share a meal. Erwin had no problem with this arrangement and was slightly surprised that Levi would be the one to basically ask Erwin to feed him.

Erwin broke a chunk of fish into smaller bits before scooping it up with a spoon and holding it down to Levi. After a few more spoonful's it was Erwin's turn and he took to the stew and Levi broke off a piece of roll to eat. Erwin refilled his bowl one and took one more slightly stale roll before holding open his tent flap for Levi to enter. All the scouts and even the squad leaders would share a tent but normally the commander would have one all to himself. Levi wouldn't have minded sharing one of the squad leader's tents (so long as they didn't both snore) as he didn't take up much room but Erwin insisted on Levi sharing his tent; telling Levi he was less likely to be rolled onto in the night. Levi agreed; seeing as how he was riding with Erwin they might as well share a tent if Erwin was offering.

Once in their tent Levi frowned as he released he was still in the same uniform as yesterday and had never even bathed. Erwin handed Levi his sleeping cloths and then dug out a pair for himself. Erwin saw Levi turn from him after he handed the fairy his cloths and saw that Levi's feathers were in need of a good preening. Erwin waited until the fairy had stripped off his shirt and then spoke up.

"Levi, come here a minuet."

Erwin sat down cross-legged over his sleeping bag and patted on one of his thighs for Levi to sit there. Levi turned to look up at Erwin with one thin eyebrow raised over his silver eyes but flew over to Erwin all the same. Once Levi was standing on Erwin's thigh, Erwin turned Levi to face away from him and lightly brushed a hand over Levi's white right wing.

"I can't really give you a proper preening until we get back but it looks like you can use some care in the meantime."

Levi stretched his wings out for Erwin and leaned into Erwin's touch slightly; Levi was getting used to the feel of Erwin's hand on his wings and did enjoy their preening sessions. After a while Erwin had finished and they both got changed for the night. Erwin felt rather stupid for using their rucksack as a pillow last night when there was a second pillow for Levi to sleep on; though last night was rather stressful so Erwin forgave himself that bit of stupidity. Erwin set the pillow down for Levi and handed him one of the handkerchiefs before moving to extinguish their lantern.

"'Night, Erwin."

"Good night, Levi."


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Thanks for all the kind comments! Hey two chapter in two week woo! We're getting close to getting back to the walls and I'd say were about at the half way point for this story or so. Time for Levi to start working with members of his squad! **

* * *

The sound of the last guards blowing on their trumpets woke Erwin and Levi; it was still dark out but it was a lighter darkness as sunrise was only two hours away. Summer was coming to an end so their tent was rather chilly when Erwin pulled himself free of the sleeping bag; wondering how Levi was with just a thin cloth to use as a blanket. Levi pushed himself up off of the pillow he slept on, handkerchief falling off his body and then sat with his wings wrapped around him like a blanket as he sank into the pillow slightly.

"Sleep well?"

Erwin was well awake; years of military service had made him a morning person but Levi looked up at him with his silver eyes half closed and a glum look on his face. Levi just pursed his lips to keep from yawning in front of Erwin and then unfolded his wings to give them a few flaps to work out the kinks. Erwin got up and pulled open their rucksack to pull out a fresh uniform for himself and Levi.

"I guess hygiene isn't a top priority on expeditions then?"

"Huh?"

Erwin had already pulled off his night shirt and put on his white uniform shirt and was buttoning it up. Levi was mumbling now about how the castle would stink once they got back after four day without bathing and Erwin couldn't help the little snort of a chuckle from escaping. Erwin could never understand why Levi had always spent his free days cleaning; Sure Levi couldn't go out on the town but there was plenty of other relaxing things he could do with what free time he was granted. Erwin couldn't find anything twisted in his wording of the prayer so it must have simply been in Levi's personality to be a clean freak.

"There's simply no way to shower out here, nor is their time to. Clean cloths will have to make up for that fact… but if you want; I'm sure I could spare enough water for you to shower."

There was an odd playfulness to Erwin's tone and Levi shot him a dirty look before getting changed himself. Once they were both changed in a fresh uniform, Erwin packed away their night cloths and they left the tent so it could be taken down. Erwin and Levi gathered with the squad leaders for a quick rundown on how this day would play out. There was only one point of interest to examine further; the grove that Erwin told Levi he would investigate. There were still spots that they hadn't explored yet so there would also be preliminary scouting parties today. They broke for breakfast before starting their first duties for the day.

The apples were still good if slightly softer than normal in spots, the dried meat was tough and the buns were growing increasingly stale but food was food so every ate with the hopes of making it back to the walls for a proper meal in two more days. They would also be riding out for longer than normal this morning as they wouldn't stop till the grove so everyone filled up. Levi ate with Erwin still but they were joined by two others who would ride out with Levi once done; Erd Jinn and Gunther Schultz. Erwin warned them all to keep vigilant and to send word as soon as possible if the trees did bear fruit so they could send a collection wagon ahead and waist as little time as possible. Erwin then handed Erd his small pile of handkerchiefs; Erd was confused at first but Levi told him to stuff them in his pocket so Levi could see.

Once the three were done with breakfast they made their way to where the horses were grazing and Erd and Gunther mounted their horses, Levi already in Erd's pocket.

"It should take about five hours to reach the spot if we go fifteen clicks above the normal speed; the horses should have no problem maintaining that pace and it'll give us a good head start to secure the area if this proves to be useful."

Levi had memorized the spot on their map and what the surrounding area should look like as the map stayed with Erwin. Once they got close Levi would fly up to scout the area from above to make sure it was safe from titans and that they were on track. Erd and Gunther both nodded at Levi's instructions and rode out of the campsite slowly at first, as to not cause any trouble for the others who were backing up and hoisting supplies into the nearby trees to keep them safe for the next expedition. Once clear of the camp they picked up speed and rode out.

The three of them had been riding for about two hours when they ran into the first titan of the day; nine meters tall and it was coming right along the path they were heading down. Levi flew out ahead of Erd and Gunther and saw a cable shoot past him followed shortly by Gunther who caught the titan's attention. Well the titan was distracted by Gunther; Levi flew after it and took out the nape and they both returned to Erd who was standing with the reins to both horses. Gunther and Erd mounted their horses and Levi retook his spot with Erd and they rode off again. There were two more titans to take care of before they got near the grove; Gunther and Erd took turns helping Levi to take down the titans.

"I'm going to fly above now, we should be getting close by now so keep an eye on my direction and I'll come back down once I spot it."

"Yes, Sir!"

Both Gunther and Erd replied and nodded. Levi was glad to see that the members of the Scouting Legion had taken to him so well and took his orders seriously. Levi flew up ten meters and looked down to where Erd and Gunther has slowed down to keep in pace with Levi; Erd waving up to show that they could still see him. Levi scanned the area and saw what must have been the grove they were looking for further west about twenty meters off the path. Levi flew towards the grove and looked down to make sure that Erd and Gunther were following him. Once they were about four meters away Levi dived down into the oddly shaped trees.

Landing on a branch, Levi saw what he first thought were green apples but the shape was wrong for that. The odd fruits were round at the bottoms but their tops stretched out and they hung close together. Erd and Gunther were calling out for Levi and Levi shouted back to where he was in a high branch. Levi plucked one of the fruits and glided down to the two other scouts with it.

"Here"

Levi held out the fruit in both of his hands and Gunther took it in his right hand and sniffed it well Levi flew up to grab another one.

"Are they safe to eat?"

Gunther asked as he turned it around and pressed on a red spot at the top of the budging bottom. Levi looked at the one in his hands that was nearly as big as he was.

"Let's find out."

Levi then took a bite from the top; Gunther and Erd biting into theirs after they saw Levi. A moment passes as they all chewed on the new fruit and then Levi finished first.

"Not bad. It's almost like an apple... But not."

The other two agreed and then Gunther said he'd ride back to the formation to let them know of their findings. Levi flew up above the grove to watch Gunther ride of; making sure there were no titans in the eminent area. Levi glided back down to the tree tops once Gunther was out of sight and saw that Erd had reached up to pluck another one of the fruits. The trees were rather short; no taller than six meters and the branches were thinner than most people's arms. Levi had dropped the one he bit into as it was to difficult for him to eat, due to his size.

Erd had picked a small pile from the branches that were within his reach and Levi flew back to up keep watch for any titans that might make their way to the grove. Levi's mind began to drift to the titans that he fought with Mike yesterday, the ones that watched and reached out for him. So far today's titans had been acting normal and had gone for his human partners, not even noticing his existence. Levi knew he should be grateful that he didn't need to worry about titans trying to eat him but he couldn't help that it only reminded him that he was in no way human. Mike had said that the titans from yesterday smelt off and then Levi remember he thought he saw rooftops. 'Perhaps those were just older titans, stalking a long dead village' Levi thought to himself.

Levi shook his head and began to fly around the perimeter for any signs of approaching titans as the formation would be stopping at the grove. An hour later Levi could see Erwin leading the members of the Scouting Legion off in the distance; short a few wagons that they left behind at the campsite for their next adventure. Levi was glad to see that Gunther had made it back to formation alright but apparently they lost another scout on the way. Levi flew down once everyone had come to a halt near the grove and flew over to Erwin.

"As I'm sure Gunther told you; the trees do indeed bear a fruit that we don't have inside the walls."

Erwin nodded to Levi and then walked forward to the closest tree. It was a shorter tree and Erwin was about half as tall as the tree was. Erwin bit into one of the fruits that Erd had picked and after chewing and swallowing he nodded to Levi.

"It's quite good; like an apple but grittier"

Levi nodded to Erwin as Ness brought some scouts into the grove; each with a shovel to dig up a few of the trees. Erwin called for everyone set rest up and that they would stop for their lunch break here, as it would take a while for Ness' team to dig up a few trees and they had already been riding for over six hours. One team started working on lunch well one rode out to guard the perimeter. Levi flew up and saw four scouts riding around the area in a wide circle to keep watch; as they would stay put for longer than a normal lunch break there would be two guard shifts.

Levi ate with Erwin and watched as the first tree was uprooted and tied into place on a uncovered wagon. Hanji sat next to Erwin and Levi with a wide grin on her face as the scouts started to dig up another short tree.

"Well this should help with funding for a while! We probably won't be called a waste of tax payers' money for a whole month!"

Hanji had a gleeful tone as she spoke before biting into one of the fruits. Levi bit into the peace Erwin cut off for him as well.

"What should we call them?" Hanji asked to no one in particular.

"Long apple?"

"Stretch fruit?"

"Titanberry?"

Hanji paused after each of her suggestions and laughed out loud at her last one. Levi didn't find any of them appealing and sighed at Hanji's satisfaction at her own joke.

"Not a fucking clue but nothing with 'berry' would work as they grow in pairs on a tree and not a bush."

"That's it! Pears"

Levi looked up at Hanji who shot up and held up her half eaten fruit with an incredulous look.

"What's it, four eyes?"

"We'll call them pears; pare for single. Sure it's simple but we've never seen something grow so close to each other before."

Levi decided to just go with it and not bother to tell Hanji how he thought that was the second most stupide name she came up with for them; honestly what kind of name is pare for a fruit. Hanji was already off to tell everyone what they had named the fruit and Levi let out a sigh.

"Well she did say she's not a botanist."

Levi looked back up to Erwin who was quiet during Hanji's ramblings and had just finished his lunch. Levi turned to watch as the first guard came back to take their brake well the next one road off. Levi's mind wondered to how the rest of this mission would go now that they had something to bring back.

"We'll be getting back late tomorrow. We'll not make it back all the way to last night's campsite. It might be best to set up camp at the lake tonight and ride out early and fast to make up for lost time"

Levi nodded and tuned to see two more trees were being tied into place on the wagon and everyone was getting ready to ride out again. Erwin got up to collect his handkerchiefs from Erd so Levi could ride with him again and Levi flew up over the grove to see how the guard was doing.

When Levi was ten meters up he could see that a titan was approaching from the path they would ride on today and saw two of the guard ride towards it. A moment later one scout was at its nape well the other was sticking out of the titan's mouth. Levi flew back down to Erwin who had just mounted his horse and was calling for everyone to return to formation and get ready to ride out. As Levi sat in Erwin's pocket and held on to the hem Erwin looked to him and asked quietly

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. The three remaining guards should be back in a minuet."

* * *

**AN: Its actually been YEARS from the last time I ate a pear so I went out to buy some for this chapter to eat well writing. This did make me wounder how people came up with the names of thing.**


End file.
